


Kidnapped

by Cascade24



Category: Southern Vampire Mysteries - Charlaine Harris
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-16
Updated: 2013-03-16
Packaged: 2017-12-05 11:31:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 24,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/722798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cascade24/pseuds/Cascade24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Non of our SMV or TB players.<br/>I wrote this on holiday a couple of years ago, it is set in the same world as SMV and the characters belong to me.  If my imagination takes flight I may continue with a follow up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kidnapped

Kidnapped

 

The hotel entrance doors opened with a quiet hiss, the guard inside the lobby nodded briefly at him acknowledging his presence. Bodies moved around the area, a steady flow between the bar, restaurant, elevators and the reception desk which was his destination.  
The attractive clerk, Jenna, her name tag proclaimed, smiled warmly as he approached and turned her attention to the slim figure already at the desk. Jenna checked her computer screen and slid a reservation form across the counter. He stood behind and slightly to one side of the slim female figure, his senses filling with her fresh flowery fragrance. He took a step backwards as slim figure was elbowed aside by a large male making her momentarily loose balance and almost collide with him. She turned her head and mumbled an apology. He saw her green eyes widen as she realized what he was. She dipped her head and hurriedly turned away, and he took a small step further away to give her more space. He'd always liked green eyes.  
'I believe I take precedence over a human. I want to check out now' the newcomer snarled, his face inches from Jenna's.  
'Of course sir' the receptionist forced a smile. For the next few minutes she behaved with complete professionalism, swiftly producing a final account, a POS machine and taking the card payment and with a polite 'Thank you sir' Jenna returned her attention to the two people waiting. Not wanting another scene her eyes skipped over 'green eyes' and settled on him.  
'Good evening sir, may I help you?' her smile was still warm.  
'I believe this young lady was before me' he said with a nod of his head at the slim grey suited figure.  
'Of course, thank you' she acknowledged, turning her warm smile on 'green eyes'.  
He waited as her reservation was confirmed, ID verified, and key card handed over. He had heard every word of their conversation, even though it had been conducted in a low tone. Her name was Blythe Johanson, she was here on business, her room number was 307. He smiled as she turned to retrieve her small suitcase, she frowned, ducked her head down and walked towards the elevators. Jenna turned her attention to him and he went through the same process, his room number was 309. Grabbing his holdall he noticed Blythe Johanson was just about to enter a newly arrived elevator, he moved swiftly, sliding his holdall between the closing doors to halt the movement. She looked startled, and moved to one side.  
He stood beside her and studied her reflection in the mirrored interior. Her eyes were cast down, fixed on the carpeted floor. She was slim, to slim for his taste, he preferred his women curvy. Her grey jacket hung loosely from her shoulders, it was designed for someone a size larger, the pale pink shirt bunched where it was tucked into the waist band of the skirt. She looked almost waif like, a child in her mothers clothing. Her hands were clenched at her sides, knuckles showing white against a light tan. 

The elevator pinged, doors silently sliding open. She lifted her case and walked out, he followed two paces behind. She looked quickly to one side checking the room numbers and quickened her pace as she became aware he was following. Half way down the impersonal corridor she stopped and checked the room number against the key card, tucked it into the slot and opened the door as he drew alongside.  
'Good night' he said softly.  
'Not really' she replied and disappeared inside the dark room he raised an eyebrow at her enigmatic reply. Continuing for another few feet he opened the door to his room. Tossing his holdall on the case stand he unzipped and extracted a wash bag, no need to unpack he was only staying one day. His flight was the following night. He stretched his tense shoulders, looked at the 'room service' menu and decided to eat out. After all this was the start of his holiday.

In room 307 Blythe mimicked his actions with her case, it held very little, two stylish dresses, underwear, a pair of black patent shoes with very high heels and her wash and make-up bags. She felt exhausted, but just lately she constantly felt exhausted. It had taken months to wind up Edwards' estate, clear and sell 'Ocean Traveller', all that after flying out to India twice, first to attend the trial and then the appeal, which had been rejected. She had witnessed justice as the two men who had violated her and murdered Edward were shot by firing squad. She felt no pity for them, her Indian lawyer explained that if she could show them some forgiveness they could have received a commuted sentence to life imprisonment. But she could feel no forgiveness, and that's what she stated in the appeal court. She knew she was signing their death sentence and she was pleased.  
She had never considered herself a vindictive person, but she'd had hatred burned into her heart by those two bastards. They had taken everything from her, everything she loved, everything she had ever wanted. She felt so alone and completely empty. They had taken the joy and pleasure out of her life. They owed her.

She shrugged off her clothes leaving them in a heap in the bottom of the wardrobe, she wouldn't need them again. Hopefully, and she truly meant hopefully, she would die sometime in the next twenty four hours. She chose the green cocktail dress, it had been altered so it fitted her again. She had lost so much weight over the last few months, plus she wasn't swimming every day any more so her muscles had lost their tone. She turned her body around so she could look at her reflection in the long wardrobe mirror. Not bad, not as curvy as she had been, but passable. She just hoped she could find a vampire who...she trembled when she thought about what she was attempting. Suicide by bite. She had to be completely mad. Maybe she was. To offer herself as a victim, complete madness.

He slid out of the taxi at just after two in the morning having arranged for the driver to collect him at nine that evening for the ride to the airport. He tipped handsomely to thank the young black driver for his earlier information on the best place to 'eat'. He had spent a very pleasurable couple of hours with a young mulatto girl of Cuban decent. Her spoken English was stilted, and she made him laugh when she called him 'biggie mista'. 

There was still over five hours before dawn so he sauntered into the bar and sank into one of the club chairs. There was an early edition of a daily paper on the table and as he open it to read the sports pages a waiter arrived. He ordered a blood and quietly surveyed the bar.  
This hotel was close to the the major international airport so most of the clientèle was, like himself, transitory. He could identify the business class travellers, smart suites neat haircuts, regardless what they woke up with every evening at dusk. Usually with a beautiful companion who was just as impeccably dress as they were.  
Then there were the 'out of townies' just here to see the sights before moving on to the next tourist attraction on the itinerary.  
Finally there were the 'prowlers', locals who came to prey on the constantly changing residents. He watched one such approach a lone female at the bar, she turned down his advance and he strolled off to find easier prey. Another came at her from behind and she turned her head as his hand rested on her bare shoulder.  
He took a sharp intake of unwanted breath, it was the girl from 307. Letting the breath out with a quiet hiss he took in her changed appearance, she really was quite lovely. Smooth creamy skin, maybe a little angular in the body but the chestnut curls were no longer scrunched up as they had been and now framed her face and tumbled to her shoulders. Her eyes briefly met his over the 'prowlers' shoulder and he read her lips as she told him she was waiting for someone. This one was persistent he moved to stand beside her, leaning on the bar he waved to the bartender and ordered a blood. His acute hearing focused in and he heard her say again she was expecting someone. 'Prowler' smiled knowing she was just making an excuse, he got bolder and laid a hand on her arm, she was being clever and had avoided his eyes until that moment when startled, she raised her head. Then he knew he had to act.  
She was already staring transfixed as he walked up behind her and placed an arm around her shoulders, dropping a light kiss on her cheek broke the spell, she let out a long breath.  
'Sorry I'm late darling' he whispered.  
She swung round wide eyes staring, looking for a place to hide. He drew her into his side her face against his shoulder.  
'Sorry, but this lady is spoken for' he smiled at the young vamp, exposing his fangs just a little in warning. The youngster shrugged defeat, picked up his drink and wandered away.  
She was breathing raggedly, her heart pounding. He just held her into his side until her heart returned to a more normal pace. She smelt good, clean like a day in the fresh air. She slowly lifted her face, her eyes were huge and frightened and she had sucked in her bottom lip to stop from crying out.  
'For the sake of appearances I think I had better take you to your room' he quietly said.  
She nodded once. He helped her off the high stool, keeping a tight hold of her shaking shoulders. She put an arm around his waist and he reached for her free hand. Together they walked to the elevators, once inside he released her and she took a half pace away from him.  
'Thank, thank you' she stammered.  
'My pleasure' he replied and she flashed him a look. Maybe he would do, he was ruggedly handsome, polite. She probably wouldn't find anyone better.  
The elevator doors opened and he took her elbow, she walked beside him to her door, extracting the key card from her purse she turned to him.  
'Would you like to come in' it was a invitation not a question. He studied her face, her smile was tight. Not genuine. If he didn't would she go back to the bar?  
'Yes' was his answer. She let out an audible sigh.  
'Thank you' she whispered and this time the smile was real.  
She pushed open the door and stood to one side to let him enter first, following close behind quietly closing the door. He turned, she took one pace and was against his chest. Her arms snaking around his neck, fingers raking through his hair, her mouth reaching for his. He leaned back away from her, gripping her wrists and bringing her hands together at chest level between them.  
'Please' she whispered. He studied her face, there was fear in her eyes.  
'What do you want?' he asked lifting her off her feet, moving to the long couch and setting her down, gently forcing her to sit.  
He needed space between them, even though he had fed well, her closeness was disturbing.  
'I want you to kill me' she looked directly into his eyes, expecting him to glamour her.  
'No' his answer was strong and decisive.  
She looked away, her face dissolving. Tears coursing silently down her cheeks.  
He hated to see a woman cry but he steeled himself not to move, he needed answers. So he didn't have to watch her, he opened the mini bar and retrieved a bottle of blood, snapping the top he took a sip leaning back against the dresser unit  
'Is that why your here, you want to die?' he asked, his voice sounding harsh. She nodded reaching for the box of complementary tissues. 'I have nothing to live for, everything is gone. I don't want to be any more'. It was simple, kill me, I want to die. He shook his head.  
'You don't know what your asking, it's not that easy. There would be repercussions, punishments. We have to answer to someone for our actions. The punishment is not pleasant' he was trying to explain. She took a deep breath  
'I'm sorry, it was wrong of me to ask, I understand' from her tone it was obvious she didn't really understand. She thought him a coward.  
What was he getting himself involved with. He was on holiday, three months away from political machinations, on his own. Peace, quiet and above all, alone. He didn't need this. He sucked in a breath and sighed.  
'You need a good nights sleep' he said then realized it had to be after three in the morning. 'Or maybe a good days sleep' he grinned hoping to lighten the mood. She smiled that tight smile again.  
'Your right, I am sorry. Please don't let me detain you any longer. I am sure you have things to do' she stood up twisting the damp tissue between her fingers.  
She looked broken, defeated. Red rims to her eyes, the tissue in bits scattered over the floor. He could feel his resolve breaking.  
'Look' he hesitated 'I can't leave you like this. You're upset, would you like to talk for a while. Have something to eat, order from room service,....' he finished lamely annoyed with himself, what was he saying.  
Leave it, leave now his sensible brain was telling him. But she had got under his skin, she was in mental pain and he could remember what that was like all to clearly.  
'Blythe' he breathed her name, she looked up startled  
'You know my name' she tried to smile but a lone tear trailed across her cheek.  
His resolve broke. Closing the distance between them he dropped to one knee in front of her.  
'Please talk to me, let me help if I can' She reached tentative hands towards him and he gathered her into his arms, she was sobbing hard now. Her skinny body shaking against his chest. He picked her up like a child and sat down on the couch, arranging her in his lap, her head buried in his shoulder, one hand stroking her hair back from her face.  
His cool fingers and the feel of his muscular chest under her hands as she twisted his shirt front between her fingers was comforting. She sobbed out her anguish and sorrow for a full five minutes then the embarrassment of the situation kicked in. She disentangled herself from his arms, she knew what she had to do now to achieve her goal. She wiped her face with the tissue he proffered and stood up.  
'I'm sorry, I'm being stupid. This isn't your problem, I don't want you involved. Thank you for explaining, I'll check out tomorrow and go home' she lied, she had no home to go to.  
He watch her silently for a moment then stood up. He wasn't convinced but he was being dismissed. Having worked for an contrary woman for the last ten years he knew about dismissal.  
'Please, don't do anything stupid, don't go back to the bar' he requested.  
She tried to smile, it was a sad parody.  
'No, I won't do that. I think you are right sleep is what I need' she held her hand out 'Thank you for being so kind'  
He still wasn't convinced but he touched her hand, cool fingers against warm. She walked to the door and he followed. Turning once outside.  
'Promise you will stay up here and go to sleep' he pressed her. The door was already closing, she paused just her face visible, wide eyed, resigned.  
'I promise' she whispered and closed the door.

The room seemed very empty without his presence. She went into the bathroom and splashed cold water on her hot face. She opened her make-up bag and laid out the things she would need. Returning to the main room she sat at the dresser, opened the draw and took out the hotel notepaper. She owed him an explanation. Needed him to understand.  
She started writing, stopped screwed the paper up and threw it in the waste bin. Three times she tried and failed. She was down to the last two sheets of paper. She raided the mini bar mixing vodka and gin together in the tooth glass, swallowing in one gulp. She felt tired, exhausted but needed to finish her task. She picked up her pen and started again. She poured her heart out, no holding back. She spilled her life onto the paper, from the death of her mother when she was twelve to the details of her fathers murder eighteen months ago. The capture and trial, the executions, the loss of her home and refuge for the last fourteen years. Her loneliness and the pain of her broken heart. She finished with 'now I hope you understand and forgive me' she signed it with her full name.  
Carefully folding the two sheets she slipped them into an envelope writing 309 on the front. Feeling emotionally empty she propped the envelope against the base of the table lamp, stripped off her dress and climbed into the big bed. It was just before dawn.

He had returned to the bar, not trusting her to keep her word. He resumed his original seat in the club chair, retrieved the newspaper and pretended to read, keeping a watchful eye on the bodies coming and going through the area. The bar closed thirty minutes before dawn and he went back to his room. He paused beside 307 and listened. Nothing, quiet. He continued to his own room and stripped off, slid onto the bed and pulled the covers over his naked body, waiting for the sun to rise bringing with it oblivion.

She opened bleary eyes, her head was pounding. She rolled off the bed and slid open the patio doors to the small balcony, breathing in the warm fresh air. She was used to sleeping with doors and windows open to a starlit sky. Slowly her head began to clear. It was four thirty in the afternoon, she had slept for ten hours. There was a quiet knock on her door, she moved back inside.  
'Yes?' she called.  
'Maid service' came the reply.  
She ran for the bathroom and slipped on the hotel robe, scooping up the contents of her make-up bag and dumping it in the night stand draw. Opening the door she was greeted by a smiling young girl in hotel uniform. 'Okay, come in' she opened the door wide and retreated to the balcony while the bed was remade and the room tidied. The maid ducked her head round the balcony door, an envelope in her hand  
'Do you want this delivered to reception madam?' she smiled.  
'No, no' she stammered 'I'll deliver it personally later' she took the precious envelope out of the girls hand. 'Thank you' she whispered.  
The maid bobbed her head and a minute later she heard the door close. She stayed on the balcony, the envelope tight in her hands. The sun was starting it's downward path, it was time to prepare. She repositioned the envelope against the lamp base. Squaring her shoulders she took the night stand draw into the bathroom, she set her razor on the soap dish in the shower. Turning the shower on full she undressed and stepped inside. She scrubbed her body until her skin tingled, shaved her legs, washed her hair.  
Standing under the warm cascade, her eyes closed, she remembered the feel of the sea against her skin. Swimming with dolphins in the warm, blue Aegean, chasing tiny bright fish over spiky reefs. Edward along side her, even in his sixties he was still a powerful swimmer.  
She had been stupid, approached it all wrong. If she wanted to die it would have to be by her own hand. She reluctantly turned off the shower, shrugged into the robe and moved to the balcony again.  
The sun was dipping behind the surrounding trees, with tears in her eyes she said goodbye to her last sunset, went back into the bathroom and turned on the bath taps. As the huge tub filled with warm water she dressed in plain white bra and panties, she would not be found naked, and placed her fathers razor on the edge of the bath. She turned off the taps, this would have to be quick. She stepped into the deep water, lay back and opened the cut throat razor.

It was the smell of blood that woke him. He was out of bed, dragging on his jeans whilst moving to the door. The corridor was empty and quiet. He swung round moving to the side of the patio doors pressing the button to move the light tight shutters. As they slid aside the smell was stronger, his fangs ran out unbidden. He had slept with the glass door slightly open, only covered by the shutters. The sun had dipped so low only pink and dull orange streaked the sky, he breathed in the cool evening air allowing all the various scents to pass down his throat. 307.  
The balcony door was open, the gap between his balcony and hers about twelve feet. He collected himself and made the jump in one bound, landing silently. He moved inside the smell of fresh blood bringing every sense he had alive. He knew immediately where she was but the sight still shocked him. Unconscious, up to her neck in pink water. He dragged out the plug, lifted first one arm and swiped his tongue over the slash in her wrist, repeating the action on the other arm. The bleeding stopped almost immediately. He could faintly hear her heartbeat.  
Lifting her gently he wrapped her in the towelling robe and carried her to the bed placing her across his thighs, her head lolling against his shoulder. He moved his hand to the back of her head so her spine was laying against his forearm supporting her semi upright. Biting into his free wrist he placed it over her open mouth, his thick blood trickled slowly onto her tongue.  
'Come on sweetheart' he whispered. She swallowed once, gagged and swallowed again. He pressed his wrist against her lips.  
'Come on, drink' it was almost a plea. She reacted and sucked, he closed his eyes and said a silent 'thank you'.  
It was painfully slow and he had to reopen his wrist twice more.  
Her eyes flickered open briefly, unfocused, confused, then she finally passed out. Her heartbeat was steady, he removed his wrist and lay her on the bed, covering her with the quilt.  
He picked up the envelope, slit open the top and read the first few lines. Raked a hand through his long hair and sat down at the foot of the bed to carry on reading. He finished and then read it again. Folding the letter he tucked it into a back pocket. He picked up her key card and made the jump back to his own balcony.  
Pulling a tee shirt over his head he picked up his own key card and went out the door. Letting himself into her room he found her case made a swift round of the bathroom removing the open deadly razor, which went into his other back pocket. Swept all her make-up and shampoo into her case, threw in her discarded clothing and shoes including the grey suit he found on the floor of the wardrobe. Checking her purse he discovered her passport, this went in his back pocket with her letter, and in the inner pocket two hundred dollars and a condom, which he found amusing. He tossed the purse with the jumbled clothing in the case and took it back to his room.  
Returning to 307 he wrapped her tightly in the bath robe and carried her to 309. Luckily the corridor was still empty. Laying her gently on his bed he considered his options.  
Pointless, there was only one. She would have to go with him. He took a blood out of the mini bar and popped the top with his thumb nail. Leaning against the dresser he regarded his unwelcome companion. Damnation. He should have let her die, and regretted that thought immediately. There was no way he could have ignored her, especially after reading the letter. He downed another bottle of blood and packed his holdall. His taxi would be arriving in thirty minutes. He carefully stripped off her now pink undies, her thinness tugged at his dead heart, hip bones stuck out against her white skin and he could count all her ribs. He redressed her in the pink blouse and grey suit, slightly creased as it was, she could live without underwear for the next few hours.  
He called reception, Jenna was on duty again, he asked her to make up the accounts for 307 and 309 and he would come down to settle up. She said it would take a couple of minutes, he thanked her.  
Making sure Blythe was warm and breathing easily, he let himself out and almost walked into a big black vamp and his companion. Nodding a greeting he waited until they had turned the corner and then let himself into 307. He checked the room again, ran some water into the bath to get rid of any pink tint, left a generous tip for the maid and closed the door for the final time.  
Jenna was as good as her word, both accounts were waiting for him. He paid in cash and handed over the key card for 307. If the receptionist was surprised, or amused, she didn't show it. She had witnessed stranger things in this hotel.  
He went to the main entrance and waited for his taxi. It was no more than a couple of minutes. The young black driver shot out of the seat ready to open the back passenger door. He stayed him with a hand on his arm.  
'Cal, I need you to come and collect my bags, I have another passenger' he spoke quietly so he was not overheard by the dozen or so people milling around on the side walk.  
'Okay, sir, whatever you say' Cal locked the taxi and followed him through the lobby into an elevator.  
'You had a good time the other night, sir' Cal inquired, just making conversation.  
'Yes, thank you Cal, I will remember your recommendations.' he acknowledged 'but there is no need to mention this to my companion, if she wakes up' he watched Cal's eyes widen.  
'She hates flying. It really terrifies her so its a couple of sleeping tablets and she's out for the duration.' Hopefully. He thought this would be a plausible explanation as to why he had to carry Blythe to the taxi and the plane. He thought she would be in a deep healing sleep for at least another couple of hours but if she did wake up hoped to God it wasn't during the flight.  
Cal picked up Blythe's case and his holdall, he picked up the sleeping Blythe and carried her effortlessly like a small child, her head against his shoulder. Suddenly realizing her feet were bare he silently cursed, it was to late now. He knew lots of people kicked off their shoes on a plane, this just saved her the trouble of retrieving them from under the seat in front when they landed.  
Cal preceded him to the elevator, the doors opened and the big black vamp he had seen earlier stepped out. He moved to one side but caught the smirk and wink sent in his direction. Cal was obviously intimidated being inside the vamp hotel, he was silent on their trip down and through the lobby to the taxi.  
He caught a few inquiring looks flashed in his direction but kept his eyes focused on the main doors and the welcome privacy of the waiting cab. He slid into the back seat and Cal closed the door. Regaining the comfort of his driving seat he as all business again.  
'You got to buckle up, sir' he grinned.  
'Just drive Cal, if we get stopped I'll blame you, but I'll pay your fine' his temper was starting to wear thin.  
Cal drove, they weren't stopped, in twenty minutes they were on the airport perimeter road heading for the Cargo Terminal. The taxi cruised to a halt beside a small low hanger, the nose of the Lear jet was poking out, like a terrier straining to go for a run.  
An SVF ground attendant held the door open for him and he wriggled out, Blythe still locked in his arms. He switched his hold to one arm and fished two passports from a back pocket, they weren't really necessary as the island was technically still US soil but he knew it was always reassuring to SVF if everything was normal, security wise at least. The attendant nodded a brisk thank you, handed the passports back and took his two items of luggage up the short flight of steps into the plane cabin.  
He used the same hand to pass Cal a hundred dollars, this was more than three times the fare from the hotel. The driver grinned and held his hand out.  
'You have a good holiday, sir, and when you return just call the office and ask for me, I'll be here.' He briefly touched the extended fingers  
'You take care Cal, and thank you'. The cab driver nodded and climbed back into the drivers seat, he watched the cab turn round and nodded a final farewell, then began the short climb up into the body of the waiting plane. 

The attractive flight attendant raised a startled eyebrow at his arrival.  
'Doesn’t like flying, positively terrified, likes to sleep through the whole experience' he explained flashing her a beaming smile. She nodded understanding and he followed her to seats mid way down the aisle.  
This early in the season there were only two other passengers, both male, both on opposite sides further down the cabin. He deposited Blythe in the window seat, slid into the seat next to her and fastened the seat belt around her thin waist. Getting himself comfortable he buckled up and pushed Blythe's head against his shoulder. The attendant appeared at his side with a pillow and a blanket. He smiled his thanks and arranged the blanket over the sleeping figure. He closed his eyes and tried for a bit of down time, letting his mind clear and finally relaxing.  
He was nudged back to full alertness as the plane rolled out the hanger and the engine noise increased. Five minutes later they were airborne, he waited impatiently for the seat belt light to go out. Finally it blinked and went blank. Unsnapping his and the sleeping girls belt he raised the armrest between them and collected her into his arms again. Tucking her head under his chin she sighed and he froze. Her fingers grabbed at his tee shirt and she wriggled, breathing one word before sliding back into a deep sleep. He smiled it had been a very long time since someone had called him 'Papa'

Fifty-five minutes later the jets wheels smacked down on tarmac. It rolled to a halt to one side of the terminal building. He'd had to relinquish his hold on Blythe for landing and he sat quietly in his seat while the steps were lowered and his fellow passengers exited to waiting vehicles.  
The only vehicle left beside the jet was a smart white Mercedes it's coffee coloured driver waiting patiently. The flight attendant tripped lightly down the steps, spoke to him then turned, leading him back up the steps. The drivers face broke into a wide grin as he spotted his quarry.  
'Hi Mr Mike, I've been told you could do with some help' He held out his hand. Mike grasped it in a real handshake  
'George, am I pleased to see you. Could you grab the bags in the locker, I'll manage this bundle' George looked at the blanket swaddled figure, a smile lifting the corners of his wide mouth. He removed their bags from the overhead locker and with his guest following descended the steps to the waiting car.  
Once Mike and Blythe were comfortable in the back of the car, George climbed into the drivers seat, twisting so he could regard his passengers.  
'Anything I should know?' he inquired. Under normal circumstances a question like to that to a vamp would have been met with a snarling request to mind his own business, but he and Mike had known each other for a long time.  
This was Mike's eighth visit to Caraco and George knew he could push his luck with this one.  
'It's a long story and one you don't need to know right now George. The lady is Blythe Johanson, she is my guest and I fully expect you will get the whole story eventually, most likely from her. She will probably be very hungry when she wakes up' he saw George's eyebrows travel skywards and laughed  
'It's okay, I haven't turned her. She is totally human, but she's been through a bad experience and hasn't eaten for quite a while, and not properly for a lot longer I suspect. She may wake up tonight in which case can you provide something?' George was quietly laughing  
'No problem' he swung to face forward and dropped the auto shift into drive. 

The cabin hadn't changed, maybe a lick of fresh paint on the outside, and the palm trees that flanked three sides had grown another three feet but the interior was as he remembered. Small walk in closet to the right of the door, generous bathroom beyond that, stall shower that could have held three or four bodies, if they were friends. Big spa bath. Piles of towels.  
The main room contained a small table made from thick bamboo with two matching chairs, a sofa that could double as a single bed and a super king size bed flanked by night stands that matched the table and chairs. A high dresser unit covered most of the wall opposite the bed, hidden behind its doors were a fridge, a microwave and various electrical items including a coffee maker and a hair-dryer, a bright patterned rug covered the plain board floor.  
The big patio doors looked straight out onto a wide wooden deck, equipped with two sunbeds, a table and two chairs. From the edge of the deck it was white sand for forty feet and then the lagoon began. He could see white surf curling against the tide line.  
The windows were clear this time of night, they darkened automatically at sun rise and became progressively darker towards midday, a clever invention and totally safe for a vampire.

He laid Blythe on the bed, stretched his tight shoulder muscles and stripped off his tee shirt. He opened the fridge and extracted a cool bottle of real blood. The fridge was restocked every other day with six half pint bottles of real blood, donated by the local population who were screened regularly for any virus likely to cause a problem. This was one of the reasons Caraco was such an exclusive resort, it only catered for vampires, and only those that could afford it, even they were carefully screened and only the undead with impeccable behaviour were invited to stay at the six exclusive resorts on the island. His thirst partially quenched he lifted Blythe and removed her jacket, laying her back down he brushed her curls away from her face, she felt hot. Fetching a damp face cloth from the bathroom her wiped her face and hands. Satisfied he had done all he could he extracted another bottle from the fridge, slid open the big windows and walked down to the waters edge. He took the cut throat razor out of his back pocket and threw it into the middle of the lagoon, returning to the deck he stretched his long body out on one of the sunbeds.  
He sipped the blood and tasted the soft warm air, spices made his nose twitch, the scent of tropical blooms was almost overpowering. He finished the bottle in two gulps and set it on the deck, laid his head back and closed his eyes. 

A raspy cough brought him out of his reverie, how much later he had no idea. He was off the lounger and sitting on the side of the bed as her eyes opened.  
Confusion and fear were the two prominent emotions he could read in those emerald green eyes.  
She coughed again and he went to the fridge, bottled mineral water filled the door racks. He pulled one out and twisted the top off. Resuming his seat on the bed he lifted her head and put the bottle to her lips, she sipped, paused then rested her hand on his to tip the container further. She swallowed a huge mouthful and moved the bottle away. 'Thanks' she said struggling to sit up. He raised her, giving her the bottle to hold, placing all the big pillows behind her so she was propped upright. She rolled the bottle between her hands. He was waiting for her to speak, he didn't want this conversation. He supposed she would be angry, distraught, upset and probably want to stake him.  
She was trying to collect her thoughts, she remembered him, remembered him rescuing her from a bar somewhere. Had they slept together, he certainly seemed attentive enough. She took another mouthful of water. She had a strange taste in her mouth. Metallic, like she'd been sucking a rusty nail.  
As she moved the bottle away from her mouth she saw the thin silver line on the inside of her wrist, she turned her other hand over and there was it's twin. She shuddered, turning wide eyes up to his she threw the remains of the water in his face. His brown eyes darkened for the fraction of a second.  
'You stopped me, you stopped me' she repeated, and he noticed she hadn't used the word 'saved'. 'How could you. And where the hell am I, what is this place' she spat the words like an angry kitten.  
He was right - she wanted to stake him. He shook his head to get the water out of his hair  
'Well I was going to have a shower, but not like this' he raised a quizzical eyebrow at her, she was upright, on her knees, hands heading for his face, he hadn't seen a woman this angry in a long time. He caught her hands and pulled them towards his chest holding them tight.  
'Yes, I found you. Yes, I saved you, and yes, I've - kidnapped you. But I couldn't leave you behind. Let you wake up alone, no explanation, no one to help you. Not after reading this.' he pulled her letter out of his back pocket. Her eyes filled with tears,  
'I suppose I should say thank you, but you don't really understand'.  
'No I don't' he was rubbing the backs of her hands with his fingers 'but I do know what it's like to loose everything. To be completely alone in a hostile world. I've watched the people I loved die, and I had to survive and suck it down, just as you will. Life is precious, believe me I know, no one has the right to end it'.  
Silent tears rolled down her cheeks, he let go her hands and pulled her towards his chest, she resisted for a moment then collapsed against him. He let her cry it out, it was better than her anger. She started to sniff, and gulp back her tears.  
'So where am I?' she mumbled against his skin, her cheek felt as hot as a brand.  
'Come with me' he pushed her gently away and re-clasped one hand. Tugging her off the bed he led her to the wide door and out onto the deck. She gasped,  
'Is that the sea I can hear' her face turned towards him was alive. He nodded,  
'One hundred and eighty three miles to the next landfall'  
She took a tentative step off the deck, burying her toes in the soft sand. She let go of his hand and continued walking, one shaky pace at a time, to the waters edge. He followed giving her some space. He watched as she dragged the pink shirt over her head tossing it behind her, he was still three paces behind her when the skirt followed the shirt, she was moving again knee deep now and not stopping. He had a vision of her drowning herself, defeating him at the end.  
He popped his fly button and walked out of his jeans as water swirled around his toes. She was now thigh deep, she upended, her small white backside catching the moonlight, and dived. He followed her, his night vision almost as good under water as above. She had gone, he swam strongly for a few yards, then trod water. Nothing. Where the hell was she. He dived again, swimming under the surface, his eyes hunting the crystal clear water. She was behind him, he felt the touch on the back of his leg as she crawled up his body. He surfaced, bringing her up with him. She shook her curls, and laughed. Rolling onto her back she floated, tiny breasts with large hardened nipples pointing skywards. 'Oh, look at that' she breathed. He followed her example, and looked upwards, the sky was full of diamonds. He grabbed her ankle and began to tow her back towards the beach. She didn't resist. When he could feel sand under his feet he stood up and pushed her leg down, making her stand upright. She looked at his face, her eyes sparkling in the moonlight. He reached out with his mind to feel her, she was excited, his blood zinging through her veins. He released his touch.  
'Come on madam, you are still a little weak, you need to eat something. And you can swim all you want in daylight, while I sleep'.  
She grinned at him, giving him a firm push backwards, he gave in and fell back into the water while she waded to the beach. She retrieved her clothes and he let her get halfway back to the cabin before he came out of the water, he struggled his wet legs into his jeans, zipping the fly and followed her over the sand. 

She was in the shower when he arrived back at the deck. He went into the closet and pulled out one of his tee shirts placing it at the foot of the bed. He pushed the bathroom door open a little, steam billowed out.  
'Blythe, I've left a tee shirt on the bed for you' he raised his voice over the noise of the water.  
'Okay, thanks, won't be long' she called back.  
He retreated to the deck, resuming his position on the lounger. 

Blythe stood under the warm waterfall and closed her eyes. Her mind replayed the sight of his naked body in the water. She had climbed up the back of his legs, over a firm muscular backside, over his back to his shoulders. His long dark hair flared out around his head, shimmering in the moonlight. She had clung to his shoulders as he broke the surface of the water, skin to skin. It was the closest she had been to anyone in a long time. He was magnificent, and dangerous. She turned off the shower and wrapped herself in a big towel, peeked around the bathroom door, he wasn't there. She ducked sideways into the closet and after a quick search discovered where he had stashed her underwear. Slipping her legs into a pair of white briefs she skipped to the bed and pulled his tee over her head, it was grey with a big wolfs head on the front. Okay, she thought. It came half way down her thighs. Gathering a handful over her right hip she deftly tied a knot. Then rolled the sleeves up to her shoulders. That was better.  
She checked the fridge, six synthetic bloods on the top shelf, four unlabelled bloods on the bottom shelf plus nine bottles of mineral water in the door. She lifted one out and strolled onto the deck.  
'You mentioned food. I don't see any in the fridge. So where is it?' she stood beside him, left hand on her hip.  
He opened his eyes, and sat up. She took in how his muscles flexed with the movement and the trail of dark hair that disappeared down the front of his jeans.  
'Any requests?' he grinned at her.  
'What’s on offer' she grinned back, he noticed her pupils dilate for a second.  
He huffed and stood up. It was two in the morning, he hoped George or someone was still awake. He punched a single digit on the bedside phone. George answered.  
'Hi, she's awake, hungry and wants to know what's on offer' he paused 'I'll ask' he moved the mouth piece down 'Any allergies?' he fired at Blythe  
'No, don't be silly' she retorted.  
'Okay George, anything goes' he paused listening again. 'How about orange juice, coffee, rolls, scrambled eggs and bacon?' he asked her.  
'Yea, breakfast. Definitely, yes please' she twirled on the spot.  
'Did you hear that, okay, thanks George' he replaced the phone in its cradle. 'About ten minutes. So be patient. I'm going to shower'.  
With that he turned his back on her and went into the bathroom, closing the door with a firm 'click'. She sat on the other sun bed, unscrewed the water bottle and took a big swallow. Her eyes were used to the dark now and she could see the phosphorus edge of the little waves as they broke on the beach, a large sea bird glided across the sky, swooping low over the water then climbing away with gentle flaps of big wings. The moon was in its first quarter, casting a thin pearly path on the water. It was beautiful. She would go to sleep listening to the waves. She lay back and closed her eyes drinking in the atmosphere.  
Someone was quietly singing, it was getting louder and a small coffee coloured man bearing a large silver tray appeared round the corner of the cabin.  
'Good evening Miss' he smiled. She jumped up  
'You must be George, hello, I'm Blythe, I can't tell you how hungry I am, you're my favourite person.' George let out a high tinkling laugh  
'Don't let Mr Mike hear you say that'  
'Say what' a deep voice boomed from the interior of the cabin.  
'She doesn't love you any more, she loves me now' George replied as he arranged items on the table. His back was to Blythe so he didn't see the colour flood her face.  
'I – we're -' she stammered.  
Mike stepped out onto the deck with just a towel around his waist, his shoulder length hair slicked back, he laid a hand on her arm.  
'That's okay George, you can have her. She's more trouble than she's worth.' He watched her face change, her happy mood wiped away, her eyes hurt. He squeezed her arm and grinned.  
She moved away from him, standing on the edge of the deck shaking her head and running her fingers through her curls to fluff them out, anything so she didn't have to look at him.  
'There Miss Blythe, all ready. If you need anything else just call' he sensed the stiff atmosphere and quickly retreated round the corner of the cabin.  
'Blythe' he said quietly, moving behind her 'It's just banter, it means nothing' She turned, her smile brittle  
'I know, it's okay' she went to the table, lifting the cover off the big plate. The smell of bacon filled the air. 'Hmm' she murmured pulling out a chair she sat down. Mike went inside and she heard the fridge door open. He came back and pulled out the chair opposite her, he sat and stretched out his long legs, crossing his ankles. Blythe was forking scrambled eggs into her mouth, a strip of crisp bacon in her free hand. She lifted her eyes from the plate and met his gaze.  
'Does this bother you?' she waved a hand over the table. He shook his head  
'Not at all, you carry on' he tipped the bottle to his lips and swallowed.  
'Do you realize I've only just found out your name – Mike' she was watching him as she munched. He chuckled. 'What else don't you know?' he asked.  
'That's all I know, what's your full name? How old are you? Where do you live? Who are you?' the questions tumbled out, the eggs finished she started on the soft bread rolls, digging her thumbs in and deftly splitting one in half and covering it with preserve. He twirled the bottle in his fingers.  
'My full name is Michel Alexandre de la Croix, but now I answer to Michael Cross. I am' he paused doing quick calculations 'three hundred and forty one years old, that's including my human years and I live in a small town on the outskirts of Boston. Anything else?'  
He tipped the remains of the blood down his throat, placed the empty bottle on the floor and turned to face her, his arms resting on the edge of the table. She licked her fingers and poured a stream of steaming coffee into a cup. This was the fifty million dollar question.  
'How did you revive me, bring me back?' she sipped the hot liquid. He sighed  
'You hadn't gone, you were still alive. If ' he stopped 'if I hadn't been in time, I couldn't have done it. I gave you some blood. It revived you' she was still sipping. The silence stretched out. She placed the cup down carefully. 'What will it do to me?' her voice just above a whisper. He considered how much to tell her.  
'You'll feel great, apart from that I can feel if you're in danger so don't try doing anything stupid' she jumped in 'What do you mean – feel me, like a telepathic connection'  
'No, not really. Its more a sort of psychic link, I can sense when your frightened and I can stop you doing something that may be dangerous. My blood is in you, it flows in your veins.'  
'So we are like related' her eyebrows were drawn together in a frown, trying to make some sense out of the situation.  
'No, you can stop thinking of me as daddy or big brother. The effect will wear off in time. Once you have fully recovered and your body has replaced my infusion. But for a few weeks your saddled with me.' he grinned 'Thank God for that, I thought it was permanent' she grinned back. He felt her mood lighten. 'Well that was good, I'll keep the juice for the morning' she picked up the glass and went inside to install it in the fridge.  
He leaned forward and rested his forehead on his arms. Sucked in a breath and let it out, that went better than expected.  
He stood up went inside and called George, 'All finished' he said and put the phone down. George would be upset, but he wanted him to understand there was no relationship between himself and Blythe. So no more suggestive remarks. He dressed quickly in his usual jeans and a sleeveless tee shirt.  
She was back on the deck standing looking up at the sky. She sensed him behind her, so it works both ways, she thought.  
'How about a walk?' he asked, she turned and studied him. This island suited him, he looked comfortable, at home.  
'Are any shops open, I need clothes. Bikini, sarongs, jeans etc. etc.'. He smiled, 'This island is for vamps only, so everything happens at night. Lets go shopping' he held out a hand, and she slipped her fingers between his, he closed his grasp and led her along the beach.  
They passed other cabins, discreetly tucked between the coconut palms. Most seemed to be closed up but lights shone on one or two decks, and she could hear the mumble of voices. There was a gap of about a hundred yards after the last cabin to a stout bamboo fence. A gate was set into this and a burly guard stepped out of the shadows. Mike pulled an ID card out of his front pocket and the guard unlocked the gate. Outside was another world.  
Following the path through the coco palms they emerged onto a tarmac road, about fifty yards to their left bright lights illuminated a row of shops, she could hear the steady rhythm of Caribbean music. She was bare footed and the odd stone chip and pebble made walking painful. Stopping, Mike let go her hand and wrapping an arm around her tiny waist, lifted her to his hip, she wrapped her legs around his hips and he moved at speed, stopping at the first shoe shop he lowered her to the ground, pushing her ahead of him inside. The place was stocked to the roof with hundreds of different sandals, every colour of the rainbow, plain, tooled leather, or decorated with beads, shells or coral. She spent a happy fifteen minutes picking out three pairs, all different styles, leaving on the most comfortable Mike paid and she stood waiting to be handed her package. Mike nudged her  
'We don't carry bags. A delivery charge is included, they will be waiting for you when we get back' he explained. '  
So, too snobby to carry your own shopping' she teased  
'No, it can make flying difficult'  
She studied his face, was he teasing her, he looked quite serious and handed the assistant a business card for the resort. They continued down the street. Next came two bikini's and two one piece costumes, followed by three sarongs, four tee shirts, two pairs of shorts and a pair of jeans. By then it was almost six thirty and the sun would be creeping over the horizon in half an hour. He dragged her out of another leather shop, handbags this time and insisted it was time to go.  
'Carry me' she stood in front of him  
'What?' he asked, his eyebrows drawn together in a frown.  
'I liked it and we will get back much faster, get you safely tucked up in bedie-byes'. she grinned up at him.  
'You cheeky....' the rest was lost in the wind as he picked her up and started to move, she wrapped her legs around his waist. She was facing him this time and tucked her head into the side of his neck, he smelt of a musky shower gel and nothing else. No tell tale body odours, no cologne or after shave. Just clean.  
He slowed as they approached the gate, the burly guard let them back through and he carried her to the deck.  
He lowered her to her feet, sliding his hands up her back.  
'Thank you, for everything' she said and moved away from him into the cabin.  
He followed closing and locking the sliding door. All her purchases were waiting in a neat pile on the small table. She gathered them up and started rearranging the closet to her taste, he placed a key card on the dresser, 'You will need this to get in and out during the day, don't loose it' he commanded. Her head came round the closet door  
'Huh, oh yea, I get it. Light tight' she nodded.  
He joined her in the closet, pulling a pair of light cotton pyjama trousers off his shelf. Then disappearing into the bathroom to change. He was back five minutes later.  
'I'll take the couch' he told her  
'No you will not, that bed is big enough for both of us. And you, sort of, die when the sun comes up right?' he nodded 'So you pick the side you want, and I'll have the other. Easy see' she grinned at him.  
'Okay, but no wriggling around' he grinned back and picked the left side, she would be nearer the patio door.  
He lay down, flat on his back, arms at his sides and closed his eyes. The glass doors had darkened, the sun was rising.  
She finished in the closet, went into the bathroom. Cleaned her teeth, washed her face and smoothed on a little moisturiser. She clicked off the light and found herself in total darkness, it was eerie. She knew he was there, but as he didn't breath there was no sound. She felt her way round the bed, pulled off the tee shirt and slid under the sheet. She lay awake for a long time turning things over in her mind, what had he done to her. He certainly hadn't turned her but, judging by his replies to her questions, she had taken a lot of his blood. She had felt strange a couple of times that evening and she found that if she concentrated hard she could tell where he was. She'd found him in the lagoon. She had sensed his fear for her and it had pulled her toward him like an invisible cord. It was confusing. She let her fingers crawl over the sheet on his side of the bed, finally finding his hand she laced her fingers through his, it was comforting. She drifted off into a restless sleep.

There was something heavy over her waist, she tried to turn but it was pinning her down. She was on her side facing the edge of the bed, reaching out she found the cable for the side light following it upwards her fingers found the switch. A soft orange glow illuminated her side of the bed, she looked down. A large forearm, covered with a sprinkling of dark brown hair rested over her mid section, the cupped hand a couple of inches from her right breast. She instinctively moved backwards, into a solid wall. At least that is what it felt like. She reached up and slid her watch off the night stand. Eleven thirty, am she presumed as the windows were still dark. She replaced the watch on the stand and tried to turn over. No wriggling he had said, well that was a joke. After quite a bit of serious wriggling she was facing him and his arm had fallen away so only his hand rested on her hip. She propped herself up on one elbow and stared at him. This was the first time she had allowed herself a really long look. She had heard the stories of how quickly their glamour worked, and she had witnessed this first hand at the bar when he'd come to her rescue, so she had tried not to meet his eyes for any length of time. A long tendril of hair had fallen across his face and she brushed it back behind his ear. Her fingers gently touching his cool cheek. His face was relaxed in sleep, the worry frown that seemed to constantly crease his forehead was gone. The lines either side of his mouth softer. Long dark lashes created crescent moons against the paleness of his skin. The wide full lips slightly open displaying even white teeth. She came off her elbow, resting her head on the pillow, her nose inches from his. 'What are you going to do with me?' she asked 'And what am I going to do without you?' There was no reply, not even a facial twitch or the flutter of an eyelash. She sighed and wriggled backwards off the bed. Retrieving the orange juice from the fridge she had a big swallow, collected a new bikini from the closet and quickly changed. Manoeuvring around the room in the dark was difficult so she switched on the bathroom light and left the door open a couple of inches. Switching off the side light this gave her enough light to find her way around. She collected the key card and carefully opened the main door expecting light to flood in, to find it was a double door system. The interior door led into a small lobby with a light that came on automatically when the door was opened. The main outside door could not be opened until the interior door was shut. Clever and secure.  
The midday sun was almost blinding after the darkness of the cabin, and the heat hit her like a truck. It had to be eighty degrees. She scuttled around the side of the cabin to the shade of the deck, someone had left a note and a thing that looked like a cordless phone on the table. The note advised her to make a choice and press number nine on the key pad. Turning it over she discovered a menu. Seventy five percent of the choice was fish of some kind or another cooked in just as many ways, but she could have chicken or pork again cook in six or seven different sauces. Lots of tropical fruit made up the dessert part. The note had been signed by someone called Joseph. She punched nine, the other end rang three times and a light voice answered  
'Joseph speaking'.  
'Hi, Joseph this is Blythe Johanson, can I order for dinner later, but could I have a sandwich and a drink now?' There was a slight pause  
'Why sure Miss Blythe, is tuna okay with some fruit and a big jug of juice, hows that?'  
'Sounds wonderful, and I'll have the baked fish for dinner please' she answered.  
'Be right with you' Joseph hung up.  
She had a good look around the immediate area, it had been so dark last night she had only seen the bit illuminated by the deck lights. Now she discovered a cupboard built into the wall. Inside were about a dozen bright beach towels, sun lotion of varying UV factors and best of all two pairs of sunglasses. She picked the ones with the black and white chequered frames, very nineteen sixties. But they did match her new black and white bikini. Helping herself to two towels and a fairly strong sun lotion she settled for a quiet afternoon of swimming and lounging. She could really do with a couple of books to read or at least a newspaper.  
As if he was reading her mind a small dapper man appeared round the corner of the cabin. He could have been George's younger brother he was so like him. She found out later they were cousins. He smiled at her  
'Your lunch Miss Blythe' and set the tray down on the table.  
As well as the delicious looking sandwich, under a plastic insulated cover there was a bowl of sliced fruits on a bed of ice, a large insulated jug of fruit juice and two magazines. One about sailing the other a small guide to the island. She smiled,  
'Thank you Joseph, that looks wonderful' he bobbed his head and was gone.  
She sat at the table and ate every single scrap of the sandwich, flicking through the sailing magazine at the same time. She looked at the maps section trying to pin point where they were but the detail wasn't small enough. And she guessed this tiny island would not be named on any of the usual sailing maps for security. She poured a generous glass of fruit juice then covered the jug and bowl of fruit with a spare towel to try and keep it as cool as possible.  
Settling on a sun bed she sipped her drink and started to read through the island guide. It was the usual recommended eating places for human 'companions' (as they politely called it), shops that stocked designer goods, car hire companies, real estate companies, secure storage facilities. The adds went on and on. She turned to the 'places to visit and things to do' section. An article on free diving caught her eye, she had learnt to swim before she could walk. Both her parents had been marine biologist, she had been born in water and it had been her second home. She could hold her breath for nearly two minutes, but that had been almost two years ago. She had lost so much weight and muscle tone in that time she would have to start training again. And this was the ideal place to do it. She decided that would be her goal, get her strength back, get fit again. Mike hadn't said how long they would be here, but she would make the best use of the time she had. That's ironic, she thought, yesterday she wanted to die, now she was planning a future. But what sort of future? She needed to talk to Mike.  
She turned her attention to the shining waters of the lagoon just in time to watch a small skiff negotiate the entrance. The bright orange sail filled as the breeze caught it and it came rapidly towards the beach about a hundred yards from her. As the hull touched bottom the lone sailor dropped the sail and jumped quickly over the side, he allowed a wave to carry the skiff further up the sand then he leaned in and lifted a large basket onto his shoulder. He walked up the beach and disappeared into the tree line, several minutes later he was back, shoving the skiff back into the waves and heading back the way he had come.  
She watched him skilfully guide the little boat out over the reef and sail into the distance. She felt a pain in the middle of her chest, she missed Ocean Traveller and she didn't want to think about her father, that pain was still too raw. She wanted to hear water slapping against the side of a boat, feel how it responded to the tide and currents. The noises the rigging made, the wind whistling in the folds of the sails. Her eyes started to mist and she shook her head, the next best thing was a swim. Sunglasses off, she walked into the waves.  
Diving in the shallows, rolling and chasing small fish. Floating on her back she watched the sea birds wheeling and diving along the reef. Then she turned over, took a deep breath and floated on her stomach with her face in the water. She opened her eyes and slowly allowed her breath to escape through her nose. She came up panting, she had counted to forty two. She repeated the action three more times and managed to increase to forty eight. Disgusted with herself she rolled lazily in the water doing an easy backstroke until she reached the shore line. She walked back to the cabin, Joseph was standing on the deck waiting for her. He held open a towel for her and she wrapped it around her body.  
'Thanks Joseph, and that was a great sandwich' he smiled  
'Pleased you enjoyed, I've left the fruit and juice and thought you might like something sweet' He opened his hand exposing three small purple figs.  
'Oh, Joseph. Wonderful, thank you so much' she inserted a thumb nail in the top of one and peel back the skin, the sweet syrup ran onto her fingers. She lifted one half to her lips and sucked the sweet flesh into her mouth. Delicious.  
'So tell me, what is there to do around here?' She asked licking the sweet syrup off her fingers.  
'This little island holds many attractions, you can climb into the mountains, walk for miles along the shore, water sports, fishing. We have a fully equipped gym in the basement. But if you come up to the main building I can show you all the information you might need'. Joseph smiled warmly at her  
'Okay, thanks. I'll come up tomorrow morning.'  
She soaked up the sun for a couple of hours until her skin started to glow, then it was back in the water. She swam in a diagonal line towards the southern tip of the lagoon entrance, keeping her breathing slow and even. After what she judged to be about five minutes she rolled on her back, floating and resting. She had only covered about a quarter of the distance and was disappointed. She really was unfit, the gym needed investigation.  
She swam back to the beach and sat in the shallows as the sun started its steady dip towards the horizon. Her skin glowed and she could already see the difference between the skin above her bikini top and the white skin hidden underneath. Top off tomorrow, she thought. On Ocean Traveller she and her father had swum naked in secluded coves and she had been a burnished bronze all over, but she guessed that would be frowned on here. She had noticed six or seven other people on the beach during the afternoon, companions, she guessed and giggled to herself at the terminology. Companions indeed. She lay back and waved her arms up and down in the soft sand making 'angels wings'. Closed her eyes and relished the feel of warm water gently lapping at her legs. Soft panting noises, the smell of wet dog and a harsh tongue rasping her cheek jerked her upright. Then it was all over her. Black and tan fur curling into a ball, head rubbing her chest, uncurling, tongue swiping at her face again, big soft brown eyes and floppy ears. She fended the puppy off and eventually got him, and it was a him, pinned down between her knees. He continued to wriggle all over, tongue lolling out the side of a pink mouth. 'Well and who might you be' she said and he wriggled even harder, trying to get to her face again. 'No' she said firmly and the wriggles subsided slightly. He was a mixture of every dog you could imagine, huge paws, covered with lighter tan hair that extended half way up his legs, then it darkened and finished black from the top of his head to half way down his sides. The long plume of a tail had a mind of its own, thumping the sand so hard it sprayed the fine white grains everywhere. There was no collar, but he had to belong to someone. She stood up and he sat in front of her, head cocked to one side, expectant looking.  
'What?' she said and held her hands out palms upwards. His head moved to the other side, mouth open, tongue lolling.  
'He wants a drink' Mike's deep voice made her jump.  
The dogs eyes travelled past her and he growled, showing small puppy teeth. She laughed and the tail thumped. 'How come?' she asked waving a hand at the setting sun.  
'One of the privileges of age, I can take the sun either side of up and down for about an hour, depending on where I am in the world. So who's your new friend' He squatted down and the puppy crawled on his belly towards him, then rolled over and waved all four legs in the air exposing his tan coloured underside.  
She watched fascinated, the little dog knew Mike was the bigger more dangerous animal. She laughed  
'He knows what a bad boy you are' Mike raised an eyebrow at her as he rubbed the soft fur underbelly. He gave the fur ball a final pat and stood up, dog rolled over but stayed laid out at his feet.  
'Had a good day?' he asked  
'Yes thank you, swam and started getting my tan back.' she felt just as intimidated as the dog. Mike was bare chested and his muscle definition made her mouth dry, the setting sun making him glow. With his shoulder length dark hair he looked like a male model posing for the cover of a magazine. She swallowed  
'Come on dog, lets get you a drink of water' she turned and started walking briskly towards the cabin, dog scampered beside her.  
When she reached the deck the sun had gone, the outside lights had come on as the sun disappeared. Blythe popped the last two pieces of fruit from the insulated bowl into her mouth and set the bowl on the deck. The ice had melted but was still nice and cool, dog lapped noisily and emptied the bowl. Satisfied he flopped down on the edge of the deck and lay on his side. '  
What do we call him?' Mike asked as he walked past her into the cabin. She sat on a sun bed and watched as he came back out bottle in hand.  
'Dog' she said. The tail thumped against the deck wood, a soft base drum sound. Mike sat opposite her in a chair, forearms resting on his knees.  
'What? Not Rover or Scamp?' he teased  
'No, he's definitely a Dog' she grinned. 'But he must belong to someone, I can't keep him'  
'Probably can, he's a stray. There's dozens of them on the island. The locals don't believe in tampering with nature so house dogs breed like rabbits. Every so often they round them up and impound them. If not claimed in ten days its the chop'. He swallowed the remains of the bottle. 'I'll get him a collar and a name tag, Dog on one side, resort phone number on the other. He'll be good company for you during the day'  
The tail thumped again and Blythe rubbed her toes over the soft furry side. Dog raised his head, tongue lolling and looked at her as if he was grinning. She laughed.  
'I'm going to shower' Mike said standing up, he was still wearing pyjama trousers. 'Then we can sort out something to do for this evening'  
'I'll shower after you please'. Not quite sure what he meant 'I've ordered dinner for eight, so if you want to go out I don't mind' He gave her a long hard look and went inside.  
She relaxed back onto the sun bed and closed her eyes. She knew he would need fresh blood sometime and didn't want him to feel that he had to stay with her all the time. She was a big girl and now she had a companion, Mike could do whatever he had to. He emerged, towel round his waist, hair slicked back, another bottle in his hand.  
'Look' she started 'If you need... want to go into town, I don't mind. I'm not.....I know you can survive on that stuff but it's not as good as the real thing, if you want to go out I'll be okay with Dog'.  
He grinned and sat down, from her lower position on the sun bed she could see the inside of his thighs. Not good, she stood up.  
'I'll go shower' she almost ran into the bathroom. Mike watched her go, so did Dog. Their eyes met and Mike emitted a low growl, Dog grinned and licked his lips, head flopping down again.  
He appreciated her understanding, but he was okay for a few more days. She obviously didn't realise the plain bottles were whole blood, it would be other urges that eventually sent him into the night.  
George appeared as if by magic bearing a large tray containing two covered plates and six new bottles of Mike's favourite flavour, A+. Dog leapt to his feet and disappeared round the side of the cabin, turned and poked his head round the corner big eyed and appealing. Mike laughed and George started to wave his tea towel at the puppies face to shoo him away. Mike stayed his hand  
'It's okay George, I don't mind him and he's adopted Blythe already, I'll get him tagged and if necessary we'll take him back with us'. Dog seemed to understand as he bounced back onto the deck and flopped back on his side, this time next to Mike's chair.  
'You are spoiling him Mr Mike. So long as he behaves himself he can stay' George was trying to look stern. 'What's for dinner?' Mike asked, now George looked surprised  
'Baked king fish, you want some?' Mike grinned and ignored the jibe  
'See if the kitchen has any scraps for the mutt, if not do him a steak and put it on my bill'.  
George rolled his eyes upwards and said he would see what he could find. Mike stretched out his legs and poked Dog in the ribs. Brown eyes regarded him warily,  
'You look after her, understand.' he instructed. Dog woofed and licked his lips again.  
Blythe emerged from the shower pink skinned and smelling of Jasmine. She had put on clean briefs and tied a green and blue sarong halter style at the back of her neck. He nipples made hard dots against the taught fabric. 'Dinners arrived' Mike called and she watched his eyes soften as she walked through the patio doors. She was holding a plastic bottle and held this towards him.  
'Would you mind putting some after sun on my back, I over did the sun, it's a bit sore,' she waved the bottle 'if you don't mind?'  
He stood up and took the bottle out of her hand, popping the top he tipped a generous amount into one hand and placed the bottle on the table, she turned her back to him and untied the halter of the sarong, loosening it so it floated down to expose all her back. He stepped closer to her and she sucked in a breath as the cool lotion touched the hot skin.  
For a big guy his hands were light and gentle. Sliding in slow circles over her shoulders and down and across her lower back. He picked up the bottle and poured more onto one hand, sliding this under the edge of the sarong, tracing the hot line over her hip bones. He finished with a gentle pat on her backside. 'That feel better?'  
'Yes, much. Thank you, I will be more careful tomorrow. I haven't been out in the sun for quite a while.'  
'You look good and smell even better' he said standing up and pulling a chair out for her to sit on.  
'Why, thank you sir' she smiled up at him and lifted the cover off the biggest plate. A parcel of banana leaves fixed with a bamboo skewer lay underneath. She deftly removed the skewer and the parcel fell open revealing a large chunky piece of white fish that steamed gently. The second plate held sautéed potatoes, and a green salad. As the smell of the fish wafted around Dog sat up and moved to the side of her chair, a big paw firmly placed on her thigh.  
'Down boy' Mike picked the puppy up by the scruff of his neck and placed him on the edge of the deck furthest away from Blythe.  
'You stay there' he commanded, Dog looked positively dejected. So did Blythe.  
'His is on its way' he explained. He sat down again, his eyes fixed on the dejected little dog. After a couple of minutes of this staring match Dog gave up and lay down; his head on crossed front paws.  
'Good boy' Mike praised. The tail thumped. Blythe cut into the fish and forked some into her mouth, chewed slowly, swallowed and sighed.  
'I haven't tasted anything that good since we were anchored in....' she stopped, 'well you can guess' she finished lamely. Mike looked out over the lagoon giving her a minute to recover.  
'I need to stretch my legs, so can you manage a walk, if you eat that lot you'll need some exercise.' His voice was soft. Before she could reply George appeared with a steel bowl full of leftovers. Mike stood up and took the bowl,  
'Thanks George, can you do the same tomorrow?'  
George smiled 'Of course.'  
'George this is wonderful, thank you' Blythe had recovered.  
'You are very welcome, I will return later for the tray' He bobbed his head at her and walked away.  
Dog sat up, his eyes shifting between Mike's face and the silver bowl. Blythe giggled,  
'Oh this is so macho, give it to him. I can't stand the suspense'. Mike laughed, a deep rumble, and put the bowl down. Dog dived in wolfed the lot down in three mouthfuls and then chased the bowl around the deck, licking it clean. Blythe finished her fish, popped the last two crisp potatoes in her mouth and sat back.  
'That was something else' she breathed and patted her stomach. 'Give me a couple of minutes and I'll be ready for that walk' Mike stood up,  
'I'll need some clothes then' he disappeared inside and Dog finished chasing his bowl and came and sat beside her his head on her knee. She fondled his soft ears  
'Yes you can come to' she smiled and the tail thumped hard against the deck.  
Mike re-appeared in his signature jeans and a Black Sabbath tee.  
'Oh that is priceless' she giggled putting a hand over her mouth to stifle the sound.  
'Are you being critical of my dress sense?' Mike asked his face serious.  
'Oh I wouldn't dare' she jumped up and ran off the deck unable to stop laughing.  
Dog barking and jumping around her. Mike followed her, she started running. He could have caught her with ease but he played along.  
She was fast, and as she outpaced him he had to start running in earnest. He caught her, lifted her off her feet and swung her round until she was begging him to stop. He slowed and let her down but still held her against his chest. She opened her eyes to be confronted by his tee shirt and started giggling again. Dog was jumping around them yapping and barking.  
'When you have quite finished' he squeezed her tighter and turned his attention to the over excited puppy 'and you can shut up as well'  
Dog hunkered down and became still his tongue lolling as usual.  
'I'm sorry' she apologised turning her face up to look at him, what she wouldn't give for another three inches in height. They were enveloped in the darkness of the night, she could see his eyes glittering, but the contours of his face were just light and shadow. She heard a soft hiss as he let go an unnecessary breath and he released her. 'Did you choose it on purpose' she asked running a finger down his chest  
'Of course' was the terse reply.  
'I like it, a sense of humour. Shall we continue' she said taking a pace forward.  
The silence was a little awkward, she could tell from their connection he hadn't been genuinely offended, she could also tell he had been tempted to kiss her, she had felt a very strong emotion, want, maybe lust. It had zinged through her like an electric shock. He stood looking out over the lagoon his hands thrust deep into his jeans pockets. Dog sat at his feet looking up at him. She walked back and slipped an arm through one of his. He turned his head and looked at her as if seeing her for the first time.  
'Come on' she chided and tugged at his arm. He moved sluggishly, then seemed to shake himself.  
'Sorry' he said 'I got carried away'  
'Oh shut up, I started it. Lets just walk' she kept her arm tucked in his and they paced side by side. Dog scampering around chasing shadows.  
'I'm going to start using the gym' she announced 'I am so out of condition, two years ago I could have swum to the reef and back without stopping, now I can't make half way. So that's my goal, to get back in shape' she was babbling filling the silence. He stopped still,  
'I'm sorry Blythe, I know you felt it and I apologise. It won't happen again' She didn't like hearing him apologise, it seemed wrong.  
'It's okay, all forgotten. So where are we going?' she smiled brightly at him.  
'There's a little bar at the end of the beach and it's open air so the mutt can come in.' He was staring off into the distance again  
'Great I haven't had a G & T for what seems like forever, promise to carry me back if I get drunk' she teased.  
'I will not, if you can't walk on your own I'll leave you to sleep on the beach with your new friend' he said nodding at Dog who was rushing in and out of the shallow waves pleased they were moving again.  
'Okay it's a deal, but I bet you don't stick to it. So if you are three hundred and forty one years old, how old were you when it happened, what's the right word, made?'  
He nodded. Like most vamps he didn't like talking about himself, but it was different with Blythe. She wasn't prying just curious.  
'I was thirty nine, in fact it was just before my fortieth birthday in sixteen seventy three.'  
'Wow, you sure have been round the block a few times' she contemplated all the things he'd witnessed.  
'You could say that, the block and the world, we need to go this way now' he changed direction slightly so they were now walking away from the water line. She could see lights twinkling amongst the coco palms.  
'Where were you, home or what?' she wanted the full story.  
'No, I was at sea. I was born in Portugal and when I was nineteen joined the navy. That lasted ten long not very profitable years. Early one morning my ship engaged a pirate vessel and we lost, the choice was join us or die. I took the easy more profitable option.' he was speaking quietly but she could hear every word.  
'You were a pirate?'  
'Yes, after six years we captured a small schooner and as I was the next in line for their own vessel so I became the captain taking five crew members with me. We stayed in Caribbean waters because the pickings were easy, then one day we anchored off a small island to restock the fresh water, and the rest is history'. The lights were getting brighter and she could hear music.  
'So what do you do now?' she was hanging on his arm, both hands clasped around his elbow  
'I investigate' he answered  
'What?' she persisted they were quite close to the lights now and she could see his face when he looked at her 'You don't want to know' he said disentangling her hands and leading the way as they threaded through the tightly packed trees.  
Dog fell in line behind them, and then they were out in a small clearing. A rickety bamboo shack built against the cliff wall dominated one side, brightly coloured tables were set on the big deck that covered most of the clearing. Two huge loudspeakers flanked the bar at the front of the shack, these emitted what sounded like a local radio station playing old Bob Marley tracks. At the moment it was 'No woman, No cry'. There were a sprinkling of bodies sitting at the bar and the tables.  
Mike strode towards the bar, when he was ten feet away the small dark bar tender came out and held out a hand. His teeth were a white slash in his black face.  
'Mr Mike, bout time you came to see me, pleased to see you man. How you been?' Mike took his hand.  
'Papa Joe, you know me, nothing changes.' he turned to manoeuvre Blythe out of his shadow, taking her hand and bringing her forward  
'Papa Joe this is my friend Blythe, Blythe this is the man who owns this resort and I guess most of the island by now' Mike introduced her and she found her hand enveloped in a strong warm grasp.  
'Well now, pleased to meet you Miss Blythe,' his smile widened even more 'Mr Mike, George said you had a beautiful lady with you and he didn't exaggerate' She felt her cheeks colour and looked at her toes.  
Dog was sitting beside her, his head on one side an enquiring look on his face.  
'I hope you don't mind dogs' she said as Papa Joe released her hand.  
'So long as he doesn't pee on the deck, and that goes for the rest of yoos' he said sweeping his arm over the rest of his patrons 'he's as welcome as you are. Now drinks, I got your order already Mr Mike, but you little lady, what's it to be?'  
She liked the atmosphere and the friendliness, Mike was talking in hushed tones with a table of three coffee coloured men, so Papa took her hand again and led her to a bamboo bar stool at the end of the long bar.  
'Any chance of a long, double gin and tonic?  
'Now missie, there is every chance and all our measures are doubles, so do you want a single double or a double double?' she laughed,  
'Oh I think a single double will do, Mike has threatened to leave me on the beach to sleep it off if I get drunk' 'Don't you go believing him, he would never leave a lady in such a state. He's just a big faker, amongst other things' he was throwing ice cubes in a tall glass followed by slices of lime. His hand ran along the packed shelves at the back of the bar,  
'Now you want Plymouth, Gordon’s or blue?' he asked  
'Gordon’s please, the others are to strong' he nodded wisely and returned with a green bottle.  
Mike appeared and pulling a stool close to her parked himself, one long leg on the floor the other bent, the foot resting on the stools lower cross bar. He looked happy, the corners of his mouth were lifted and the worry frown had gone.  
'Don't believe the old fool, it doesn't matter which one you choose, they are all the same. He buys it wholesale at the cash and carry'.  
Papa Joe placed her drink on a coaster in front of her and made to swipe Mike around the head, Mike ducked and Joe's hand passed through thin air. Papa Joe placed a unlabelled bottle of blood in front of Mike and moved away to serve a couple sitting at the other end of the bar.  
'I've got you a trainer' Mike said after he'd had a sip.  
'Really, how come' she took another sip of her drink, and he turned and waved at one of the men he had been talking to. A young fit looking male stood up and walked over to them.  
'Blythe this is Cassidy, better known as Cas, he's a personal trainer. And he is now your personal trainer.' She held her hand out and found her fingers enclosed in a firm dry grip.  
'Hi Miss Blythe, you want to start tomorrow?'  
Cas was a bit overwhelming, he was as tall as Mike and she could see his pecs and abbs ripple under his tight vest.  
'Yes I guess so' she breathed still holding his hand. She noticed Mike's grin and let go.  
'That's great, I'll see you in the morning, nine thirty okay?' His teeth were flashed in an orthodontists dream.  
'Yes, that will be fine' she stammered. Mikes grin was getting wider  
'See you then, and not too many of those' Cas waved a finger at her glass before he turned away. His friends had stood up and all three walked into the night. She looked at Mike's grinning face  
'What?' she said.  
He started to laugh, deep rumbles that started in his chest.  
'You can stop dribbling now' he tried to swallow a sip of blood and almost choked.  
'I don't know what you are talking about' she tried to sound huffy  
'He's gay' Mike said and as she choked on her drink, he burst out laughing.  
'Oh you are so cruel' she chided him  
'It's in my nature' he said.  
They had another drink, Mike and Papa Joe exchanging banter the whole time. She got the impression they had been friends for a long time. Then Mike said it was time to go. Dog had behaved himself perfectly, stretched out under both their stools. They walked back side by side, throwing sticks washed up on the strand line for Dog. Mike explained that Papa Joe was originally from Haiti, George was his son and Joseph his nephew.  
Between them they ran the resort on a twelve month basis, helped by other members of the family.  
'So the stories about Haiti are all correct?' she asked  
'Very much so, they have know about us for centuries. It's part of their heritage, they are all taught about the light and dark side from babyhood. It was one of our refuges for years. Once out, Joe thought he would branch out and go into the specialist holiday business.'  
She fell silent absorbing all the information he was giving away. He didn't have to, she realised that, which made it all the more special. Back at the cabin Dog flopped down on the deck seeming exhausted, she opened the fridge and poured herself a glass of juice and took out a bottle of synthetic blood for Mike waving it in his direction as he rummaged in one of the cupboards.  
'One of the others please' he requested and she replaced the bottle and hooked out one of the plain ones.  
'There's a difference?' she asked. His head came out the cupboard  
'Oh, yes' he grinned. She wondered what, then thought she really didn't want to know.  
'You know how to play poker?' he asked waving a pack of cards.  
'Haven't played for some time but I used to be quite good, stud or draw? She asked. He gave her one of his appraising looks.  
'Stud, I think'. He said, sitting down at the deck table. She took the chair opposite. He took the lid off a square box and sorted out the chips inside into two piles. She lost the first eight hands the bets had been small, then took him to the cleaners on the ninth. After that he started to play seriously and before she knew it she was down to her last four chips.  
'You are a very bad man' she exploded when he cleaned her out with his last hand. He laughed that deep rumble. She checked her watch, it was eleven thirty. She stood up and stretched.  
'One day you are going to tell me how you learnt to play like that, and teach me. But I have to be on my toes in ten hours so I am going to bed' He looked up at her, there was something in his eyes but she felt nothing, he was guarding his thoughts.  
'Sleep well, Dog and I will go for another walk so we don't disturb you, I'll get his tags done' he stood up and Dog was all action again, off the deck waiting for him. 'See you tomorrow, and don't let Cassidy work you to hard' She smiled  
'No chance' she quipped and went inside. She lay awake for a while mulling over all she had learnt that evening. So he had been a pirate, she grinned, he still was in many respects. Hadn't he kidnapped her. Complete selfishness, he could have put off his holiday for a couple of days to see her through, but no his solution was take her on board his ship. She curled onto her side, listening to the sound of the waves and decided she was pleased he had.  
He wound his way through the trees towards the main building, George was behind the reception desk.  
'Evening Mr Mike, something I can do for you?'  
'I need to use your phone George, if that's okay?'  
'Of course' George lifted the phone onto the desk top and retreated to his office, guessing Mike needed some privacy. He dialled a local number and spoke softly into the mouthpiece. Replacing the handset he nodded to George and walked out into the night. He paced slowly, Dog staying close to his left leg. He was thinking about Blythe. Much as he begrudged her presence, he had to admit to himself he enjoyed her company. She had said nothing about her fright earlier that morning. He had felt the touch of her hand on his before he gave in to the pull of the sun. Her warmth had drawn him towards her and when she woke to find his arm over her it must have shaken her. But she hadn't screamed or leapt off the bed. He had felt her movements. She had just turned over and asked questions, knowing she wouldn't get any answers. The feel of her in his arms on the beach had caused an instant reaction, in the dark she hadn't noticed. His fangs had appeared unbidden, he'd retracted them just as quickly, the pressure in his lower abdomen was slower to leave. Keep it light, keep it easy, he told himself. If necessary he would move her to one of the suites in the main building. That decided he picked up his pace till Dog was trotting alongside. He selected a red collar and shiny brass tag, had it engraved and then fastened it around the scruffy puppy's neck. He wrinkled his nose that close to Dog,  
'You need a bath animal' he told the pup. Dog looked like he understood and hung his head. Mike laughed, 'Come on you, best behaviour again okay?' Dog panted and grinned.  
He turned off the main road and walked down a quiet back street stopping before a plain wooden door he tapped lightly. Louisa answered and held the door open for him to pass through. She closed the door and turned to him, 'What's with the mutt?' she asked. He pulled her into his chest,  
'He's my shadow, ignore him' he said covering her waiting mouth with his own.  
Dog settled himself in a corner of the room, his head resting on front paws. His eyes following Mike as he walked backwards into the interior of the small house, Louisa legs already wrapped around his waist, her scarlet fingernails raking through his long hair. The door closed and Dog let out a sigh, closed his eyes and prepared to wait.  
An hour before dawn Mike pulled on his jeans and tee shirt, Louisa rolled lazily over and watched him, her tousled head propped on one hand.  
'You won't be back' she stated. Mike flashed her a hard look.  
'I was thinking maybe night after tomorrow, unless your otherwise engaged?'  
She was sore and tired. He had worked her hard, but his mind had been elsewhere.  
'I'm not the one you want Mike, you have to make a decision'. She sat up the sheet falling away from her ample breasts. Mike sat on the side of the bed and cupped one feeling it's heavy weight, running his thumb over the tiny puncture marks either side of the brown nipple.  
'I'll call you' he said 'just in case your busy'  
Louisa lifted his hand away from her but didn't let it go.  
'Who's Blythe?' she asked and Mike realised he had made the worst mistake a man could make.  
He walked slowly back to the resort, Dog confident in his new collar held his head high, staring at any other dog they happened upon. His swagger telling them he belonged now, his collar proclaimed that, and they would slink off into the shadows. Mike pulled a small package out of his pocket, it was a necklace of shells and coral, he'd seen it while waiting for the collar tag to be engraved. It had shouted Blythe at him. It cost pennies, a bit of tourist trivia. But it was her, he could picture it around her neck, he could see how her green eyes would shine when she looked at it. He bought it. And sometime during his sex romp with Louisa he had called her Blythe. She was under his skin, inside his head. She was fast becoming his drug of choice.  
He closed the patio door, leaving Dog on guard outside. Blythe murmured in her sleep and turned over. He stood still watching her. The sun was just breaking the horizon tinting the windows darker, but he could still see her clearly. Chestnut curls scattered over the pillow, mouth slightly open. The sheet barely covering her small beasts. He took the package out of his pocket should he leave it for her to find. She blinked and opened her eyes, he stuffed the necklace back in his pocket. Later, he thought.  
'Morning' he said. She smiled and his stomach muscles clenched.  
'Is it morning?' she asked  
'Yep, change over time' he grinned collecting his pyjama pants from the closet. When he turned round she was out of bed heading for the bathroom door, her small breasts bouncing as she ran.  
'Me first' she said beating him to the door handle.  
He shrugged and shucked his jeans, pulled on the pants and lay down on the bed in the warm space she had just vacated. He turned his face to the pillow, it smelt of Jasmine. The bathroom door opened and she stood silhouetted against the light, hands on her hips.  
'Well, talk about jump in my grave' she said and then gave a peal of laughter 'Oh that is so funny' she said and dissolved into giggles. He pulled up the corners of his mouth, but he was slipping away fast. He watched with half closed eyes as she donned shorts and tee shirt, then she knelt beside him on the bed and planted a chaste kiss on his cheek. She pulled her face away and stared at him.  
'You smell of roses, what have you been doing you naughty boy' and he was gone.  
Blythe felt a small stab of something from him, regret possibly? Her overriding emotion was jealousy and she hoped he hadn't felt it.  
Collecting her watch she had an hour and a half before she was due in the gym. So breakfast first. She pulled the bathroom door almost shut, picked up the key card and let herself out. Dog was flat out on his side, so she went down on her knees to admire his new collar. He raised his head and thumped his tail. Punching nine on the phone she wished Joseph good morning and ordered her usual breakfast. Then a thought occurred to her.  
'Joseph what do I do about washing?' He laughed,  
'We will organise that for you, I'll bring a bag' thanking him she put the phone down.  
'Well Dog, what are you going to do while I work out?' she asked the recumbent puppy. He just opened one eye and peered at her. She bent over and patted his head,  
'You had a hard night as well did you? I hope you weren't doing what I think he was doing' she stood up as Joseph arrived with a laden tray. Plus a blue laundry bag.  
'Morning Miss Blythe' he smiled as he put the tray down and held out the bag, there was a tag on the top with the cabin number on it.  
'You just put all the things you need washed in here and you will have them back tomorrow. Drop it off at reception when you come up to the gym. Cassidy is there already working out your schedule, he's really pleased Mr Mike took him on. He's usually at a loose end until the season picks up.'  
'How many guests can you take' she asked nibbling a crisp bacon strip. 'Well now, we have seventy five cabins like this and twenty suites in the main building, so we get pretty busy later in the year. But I like it now, when we have time to talk to the guests. Do little things for them, you know.' he we smiling broadly.  
'I saw a little skiff yesterday, was that a fisherman? Does he deliver?' she asked  
'Yes, that's my boy, Joe junior, he's a fisherman. He catches it and we cook it' he replied laughing.  
'Can't get much fresher than that' she paused 'My father and I used to spear fish around the boat then cook whatever we caught' this was the first time she had been able to talk about her father without crying. As if he could sense her sorrow Joseph patted her arm,  
'I understand' he said giving her a small smile 'Now you eat, and don't let that Cas work you too hard' she waved him goodbye as he disappeared into the trees. She watched the direction he went in as she realised she had no idea where the main building was in relation to the cabin. Dog sat up hopefully. She gave him the other bacon rasher and he licked his lips. Half her bread roll went the pups way. And she resolved to get him some dog food. She finished her food and let herself back inside the cabin. Mike was comatose, on his side hugging a pillow. She smiled, then remembered what he had probably been doing just a couple of hours ago and frowned. She collected her washing, including the grey suit and pink blouse, two of his tee shirts and his jeans. She searched the closet and he had another pair to wear, so he wouldn't have to wear shorts tonight. Tucking some money in her back pocket she told Dog to stay and look after the cabin, he flopped down in front of the patio door, she flung the laundry bag over her shoulder and went in search of reception.  
Cassidy spent the first half hour with weight, height, body mass, and diet. Then he worked out a gentle circuit for her just to test her abilities. Then he started in earnest. An hour later she was glowing and sweaty. But felt wonderful. Beside the gym there was a small pool and sauna. She had been training in one of the new swimming costumes so after a quick cold shower she dived in the pool and crawled four lengths, climbing out she towelled off and changed into the shorts and tee shirt. Cas was waiting for her.  
'What you doing dressed, we haven't finished yet' he pouted, he most definitely batted for the other side, shame. She giggled as he started to peel her tee over her head. He threw her a towelling robe with instructions to strip off and follow him. She did, behind a white door was a massage table. Cas worked at her tense muscles, easing the away the tightness and she fell asleep. He left her for thirty minutes then gently shook her awake.  
'Come on honey, it's time for lunch' she opened an eye to his smiling face. Groaning she swung her legs off the couch. She dragged her shorts on again and pulled the tee over her head, shaking her head to fluff our her curls she followed Cas up the stairs.  
He led her through reception to a small restaurant. There were a sprinkling of people sitting at the round tables, several sets of female eyes followed Cas as he ushered her to a table by the window that had a reserved sign on it. Joseph appeared out of nowhere and placed covered plates in front of both of them. She lifted the lid, in the centre of the plate was a seared tuna steak surrounded by a green salad.  
'I can't eat all that' she said.  
'Bet you can' Cas smiled, he had exactly the same.  
She did eat it all, it was cooked to perfection and the lightly dressed salad was excellent. She drained her juice glass and stood up.  
'A walk I think Cas' she said 'How far is it to the shops?'  
'Out the main door and turn right, supermarket is there and a couple of other places. But most don't open till after dark' he answered  
'Oh yea, I forgot' she said 'but I can probably get what I need at the market. I'll see you tomorrow, same time right' Cas confirmed she was right and walked her to the door.  
Blythe walked out into the sunshine and quickly found the market. She bought six cans of dog food, some canine snacks and found a brightly coloured rug for Dog to sleep on. She included some hair bands for herself, her hair had really annoyed her when she had been training with Cas, it kept sticking to her face. Now she could put it up in a pony tail. She also found some trainers, white socks, two pairs of sweat pants and a couple of plain white sleeveless vests. Walking back through reception George waved to her.  
'Miss Blythe one of our ladies found this in Mr Mike's pocket' he handed her a scrunched brown paper bag, 'Thanks George, I'll give it to him'  
She pulled out one of the tins of dog food to show him,  
'Miss Blythe you shouldn't have done that, we can find things for your pup to eat from the kitchen'  
'But I don't want him to be a pain in the ass George' she explained 'if he knows where the food is coming from I don't want him to start hanging around the kitchen door. Do you mind if I keep this in the cabin fridge and feed him myself' she explained. George smiled  
'Of course not, I'll get you another bowl and a couple of forks, you are a sensible lady Miss Blythe. I hope Mr Mike appreciates you.'  
She looked quickly down  
'We're not an item George, we're just friends' she said. George raised his eyebrows  
'You think?' he said and went through the kitchen door. Blythe could feel the flush infusing her face, George was back with another silver bowl and two large forks. She thanked him and he gave her a wink as she turned to go.  
It was three thirty when she got back to the cabin. Dog leapt off the the deck as she approached and she showed him the blanket, he danced around her yapping excitedly. She hushed him, and folded the blanket in four laying it in his favourite position by the patio door, he immediately scuffed it up and turned round three times before settling down.  
She let herself into the cabin, Mike was still in the same position. She sneaked into the bathroom and rinsed out her costume hanging it over the shower door. Then she stripped off and found her other bikini in the closet.  
She remembered the scrunched little bag that had been in Mike's jeans pocket. She fished it out of her shopping and put it on the night stand nearest to his sleeping figure. Back on the deck she rubbed on some sun lotion and stretched out on a sun bed and dozed. After half an hour she turned over. Twenty minutes later, feeling hot she walked into the sea just as Joe junior guided his skiff into the lagoon. As he headed for the beach she began a leisurely swim towards him. She arrived just as he was slipping the little boat onto the beach. He smiled at her, 'Hello Miss Blythe' he greeted her  
'You know my name' she said surprised.  
'No one else has hair like yours, my Dad described you perfectly' he explained  
She splashed out of the water and waited while he lifted the big basket out of the boat. She peered in, on top of the harvest of fish sat three sizeable lobsters with their claws tied up.  
'Wow' she exhaled, 'Could you ask George if I could have half of one of them for my dinner?' Joe Jr smiled  
'No problem.'  
'Thanks' she watched him walk up the beach and waded back into the water. She was floating and rolling in the gentle swell when he came back and pushed the little boat back into the waves. As he got level with her he waved and cupping his hands to his mouth, shouting that George had said 'Okay'.  
She waved to him and started a leisurely swim back towards the cabin. Dog was waiting for her at the waters edge with a stick in his mouth. She had a small tussle with him, while he held on and play growled at her. Eventually he let go and she threw it as far as she could along the beach. He galloped after it and came back to her, the game started all over again. In the end they were both rolling in the sand and she was laughing uncontrollably. She gave up in the end and left Dog to chew his stick.  
She dived back into the sea to get rid of the sand and watched the sun dip towards the horizon. Mike would be awake soon. She was surprised at the excited feeling that thought generated. Then she realised he was waking up, she could feel his consciousness coming alive. She started a steady walk up the beach, she was being drawn to him again. He was wondering where she was. Key card in hand, wrapped in a beach towel, she let herself in the cabin. She could see out the patio glass, the tint was lifting and she could see Dog on the other side peering in, tongue lolling, tail waving.  
Mike was on his back, legs out straight, hands behind his head. She sat down on the couch and waited. He groaned, and stretched his arms upwards. Rolled over to face the patio doors, then he sat upright, his feet on the floor. It happened so suddenly she let out a gasp. His head turned her way and she saw his fangs elongate, he started to rise then recognised her. The sharp points retreated as quickly as they had appeared.  
'Sorry' she mumbled 'I didn't mean to startled you' He shook his head  
'You are going to get yourself into a lot of trouble one day' he was off the bed and opening the fridge, extracting a bottle of blood he flicked off the top and neatly caught it with his other hand. He leaned back against the unit and crossed his ankles tipping half the bottle's contents down his throat. She stood up and unwrapped the towel throwing it into the corner by the door. She bobbed down beside his legs and opened the fridge retrieving a mineral water she adopted his attitude and leaned back against the unit her shoulder against his upper arm. She could still catch a of whiff of roses. She ignored it.  
'So what's the plan for this evening' she asked. He could think of several things, none of which were appropriate. Then his gaze fell on the waving tail outside the door.  
'We are going to give that a bath' he said waving his bottle at Dog.  
'That should be fun' she said unenthusiastically.  
'I have a plan' he said.  
She looked sideways at him, the glass was almost clear now and she could see the creases around his eyes and the wide grin. She looked away as she felt a ripple in her lower muscles  
'Okay, so what's this plan' she asked slowly. He was looking round the room  
'Where's my jeans?' he asked.  
'They're being washed' she answered  
'Shit' he swore 'there was something in the pocket'.  
'On the night stand' she pointed, he nodded,  
'Good' was all he said. He faced her and lifted a tendril of hair  
'You need a shower, you have sand in your hair'  
'That was going to be my next stop' she said  
'That's all part of the plan' he said.  
'I'm not following this' she said. He grinned again and finished the bottle  
'Both of you in the shower, shampoo, soap, lots of warm water' he was enjoying this.  
'And you reckon that will work, do you?' she giggled.  
'Well he loves you, so if you tell him it's good for him, he'll follow you' he unlocked and opened the patio door, Dog's tail wagged harder.  
'Come here, you smelly animal' Mike ordered and Dog walked inside, he wandered around sniffing in all the corners.  
'It's never gonna work' she shook her head.  
'Lets see, shall we' Catching her hand, her towed her into the bathroom, Dog followed, interested in this new room with lots of strange smells. Mike opened the shower door and stood to one side so she could enter.  
'Now call him' he instructed, she squinted up at his face.  
'Come here Dog, there's a good boy' Dog obliged and walked into the shower stall, his nose went down to the drain and Mike extended a long arm and turned the shower on, promptly closing the door and leaning against it. Blythe yelped at the cascade of cold water, Dog retreated to the door and started scratching to get out, Mike turned leaning his shoulder against the glass and grinned at him. Dog started a frantic scratching at the floor tiles, trying to dig his way out. Blythe got the shower adjusted to warm and grabbed her shampoo, Dog turned his head to watch her. As the first bubbles cascaded to the floor he tried to catch them in his mouth. He figured this could be a new type of game, and might be fun. He rubbed his way around her legs. Blythe had a face full of bubbles and tried to move him away with her legs, he just thought she was playing and wound harder. Mike was enjoying the show and when Dog managed to get a mouthful of bubbles that made him sneeze she could hear his laughter. She unclipped her bikini top and threw it in the direction of the door, Dog retrieved it and brought it back. Mike laughed harder. Blythe turned her face up to the cascading water and when her face was clear glared at him. Dog was used to the water now, he was about as wet as he could get. Blythe grabbed the bar of soap and rubbed it into his coat. Within a couple of minutes Dog had turned into a white poodle. Mike was laughing so hard he was sitting on the floor, his back against the door. Blythe was not amused, she was trying to manoeuvre Dog under the cascade to wash him off but he wasn't having it. Mike said something, Blythe pretended she couldn't hear him.  
'What, sorry, can't hear, don't understand' she pretended pointing at her ears. Mike raised his voice and he pointed to a button mounted in the back wall, he was indicating the waterfall settings. Blythe shrugged  
'Sorry' she said shaking her head. She could see the exasperated expression on Mike's face. He fell for it, Blythe lifted a leg over Dog and trapped him between her knees as Mike opened the door. As he reached in to press the button she grabbed his arm and gave a tug. Three things happened, Mike arrived bodily in the shower, she slipped over and Dog escaped. Blythe lay on the floor and looked up the long length of a very wet vampire. Now it was her turn to laugh, he extended a hand and pulled her to her feet. He kept pulling until she was against a firm wet chest.  
'I have a plan, he said' she looked up at him giggling, she was getting used to being crushed against this chest. She didn't expect what happened next. His lips were against hers, his tongue pressing against her teeth, demanding entrance. She allowed him access and melted into him as their tongues met. Her hands, which had been waving around helplessly, found the back of his neck and hung on, frightened he was going to pull away. Eventually she had to come up for air. But she didn't let go, he had one arm around her waist holding her in place his other hand was easing her bikini bottoms down her thighs. She kicked her legs and stepped out of them, that free hand was now caressing her from shoulder to bottom and something hard was pressing into her stomach. His pupils were fully dilated turning his eyes black and his fangs were elongating.  
'Mike' she breathed, moving one hand to his mouth, covering the sharp points. 'Mike' she said again, he focused and his grip slackened a little. She felt the fangs retreat and moved her hand.  
To fast Mike' she said 'I'm not used to this much attention' she smiled and he released her. She left her hand that was resting on the back of his neck, 'I didn't say I didn't like it, you just took me by surprise'  
'Turn round' his voice was husky. She looked a question at him. 'You still have soap in your hair.' she turned and he massaged her head until the water was running clear. His hands rested on her shoulders and he tenderly kissed the side of her neck.  
'I'm sorry' he croaked. She spun round placing her hands either side of his face.  
'Don't apologise, I don't want you to apologise for what you are. It's wrong, I love what you are. Just give me a bit of warning. You don't have to say, Blythe I'm going to kiss you, fuck you senseless and bite you in the shower. I don't need that. Just give me time to adjust, there are things you need to know'. His eyes narrowed 'but first we need to find that dog and wash him off.' He stepped back  
'I'll get him' his voice was ragged, like he had a sore throat. He walked out the bathroom. Wet pyjama pants sticking to his strong legs. Blythe leaned back against the cool tiles and took a deep breath, letting it out slowly. She turned off the shower, went to the towel rack and wrapped herself, toga style, in the biggest one she could find. Mike came back in with a squirming Dog under one arm.  
'Your dinners arrived, go eat' he said without looking at her. Walking into the shower stall he placed Dog at his feet, took the hand shower off it's hook and began to wash the soap out of the animals coat.  
Blythe went out through the main room, following a trail of wet foot and paw prints. George had arranged her dinner on the deck table. She was half way through the lobster tail when Mike and a very bedraggled Dog emerged. She left her plate and went for the shopping bag, opening a tin of dog food she tipped it into the new bowl and broke it up with a fork. Placing it beside the new blanket she hope Dog would consider this a reward for undergoing canine torture. Mike was standing just off the deck staring at the lagoon hands in jeans pockets. She finished the last couple of mouthfuls then poured some coffee.  
'Mike, won't you sit with me?' she asked. His shoulders straightened, and he looked skywards.  
'It was your letter Blythe, I couldn't leave you after reading that. If I'd just walked away I knew you would attempt suicide some other way. I couldn't let you do that. I've lost people, watched them die, sometimes in terrible ways. I've cried and mourned them. But I've carried on living my life as it is. Life is so precious, I couldn't let you end yours. It's wrong to end something so special.' His words were a whisper on the evening breeze. She stood behind him and placed her hands on his shoulders, he slowly turned round. The extra height of the deck meant she was almost eye to eye with him and he was facing the light so she could see every strong masculine feature. She could hear Dog chasing his bowl around and then the slurping noises as he washed his dinner down with water. She smiled and lent forward placing a light kiss on Mike's compressed lips.  
'Is this thing I feel for you real or is your blood controlling me?' she asked. His mouth relaxed, curling at the corners  
'I've been asking myself the same question' he replied. She laughed , a tight nervous sound.  
'I have to explain some things to you, come and sit' He slid an arm around her waist, leaning her into his chest  
'I quite like it here' he said  
'No, I have to tell you this, please, its important. And you have to understand.'  
'Tell me now' he said his arm tightening against her back. She considered for a minute, his eyes holding hers in a steady gaze. She took a deep breath, she would have to think about things she had pushed deep inside herself to get this bit of her story out. She dragged her eyes away from his and concentrated on his mouth.  
'I'm not innocent, I'm twenty seven years old and I've had lovers since college, not dozens but a few.' his mouth tightened 'my parents were very free and easy when it came to discussing that sort of thing and because we visited so many different places and cultures I came into contact with, shall we say, other peoples sexual experiences from an early age. The human body isn't a mystery to me and doesn't frighten me. I've lusted after handsome boys at college, used my fingers on myself in the dark' His lips parted, and she wondered what pictures he was conjuring in his mind 'I enjoyed sex. But that terrible night.....' she paused and took a deep breath 'I was raped over and over' this was not new to him she'd said this in her letter but his arm still tightened 'they didn't just use their dicks, when they couldn't get it up again they used anything handy. I remember seeing one of them snap off the wooden handle of a ladle....well you get the general idea' his mouth was a thin straight line. 'the pain was incredible. I was sick. They kept cutting my father......shouting at him. Calling him horrible names.' she was shaking, tears rolling down her cheeks, he lifted his other hand and pressed her face into his neck unable to look at her any more but the words kept coming 'his blood was on the deck, getting closer and closer to me as the boat rolled.......I heard him pleading with them. In the end he told them where the safe was, the combination and it was over. He....... they slit his throat.' she stopped, shaking uncontrollably. Dog pressed against her legs bringing her back to the present, releasing her from the nightmare vision.'What I'm trying to say is I'm damaged goods. It was three operations for re-constructive surgery, I can never have children, I haven't tried anything since....., it might be impossible.' She felt his chest heave as he sucked in a breath. 'So if this is just our blood connection you had better go visit your rose lady.' the breath came out in a long, soft hiss. He picked her up and carried her inside laying her gently on the bed. Returning to the deck he threw her cold coffee out onto the sand and refilling the cup he carried it to her settling himself on the side of the bed. She struggled upright and took the cup out of his hand. She tried to smile but it was a weak effort. His eyes fell on the crumpled paper on the night stand. He picked it up  
'I got you this' he said holding it in the palm of his hand. She put the cup on the stand and took the small package, unfolding the paper she tipped the bright contents into her hand. Carefully unwinding the necklace she wrapped it around her fingers and reached for him. He gathered her up, settling her in his lap. Her hand came up to his face, cupping his cheek.  
'Thank you it's beautiful' she said her thumb stroking his jaw line. He raised her face to his and kissed her tenderly, sucking her bottom lip between his. She wanted to cry again but fought it down. It felt so safe in his arms, she sighed  
'Can I stay here forever?'  
He turned his head to see her face, did she mean with him or the location.  
'You can stay wherever you want for as long as you want' his reply covered both scenarios. She swallowed hard and burrowed her face into his chest, drinking in his clean scent.  
'I don't want you to be disappointed' she mumbled, she felt his arms tighten, fingers pressing against her back.  
Her words had stunned him. She was telling him she was willing to try. After what she had suffered, the terror and the pain, she was willing to put herself in his hands. He folded her close, she was so fragile, he could sense her fear but beside that the stronger emotion was need. She needed him, his strength, determination, selfishness and, most of all, his will to survive no matter what the odds were. He just held her afraid to say anything. After a few minutes her regular breathing told him she was asleep. He laid her on her side and loosened the toga towel, covering her with the rumpled sheet. He watched in case she woke, she was completely relaxed, hands curled beside her face. His cheap gift twined around the fingers of her left hand. She deserved better. She deserved better than him. He felt anger building inside. She tugged at emotions he had thought long dead. He wouldn't, couldn't suffer that pain again.

He changed into a pair of shorts, clicked his tongue at Dog, who was all to ready for a walk. His long legs ate up the ground, Dog diving around him, picking up sticks and dropping them at his feet. But Mike wasn't in the mood for games, and after being rejected several times Dog took up chasing the local cats off the beach into the shelter of the trees. Having reached the end of the sand he was faced with the cliff, he dropped to the sand and sat with his back against the hard surface. Dog flopped down in front of him, head on paws, watching him. Mike smiled  
'You're no help at all' he said leaning forward to ruffle the dogs ears. Dog yawned and swiped his wet tongue over his hand. The quiet of the night settled over him, he closed his eyes. He wanted her. Just being around her made him feel......she made him laugh, infuriated him, made him feel protective. He had only felt that way about one other female, Katherine. And he had watched her die as he tried to stem the flow of blood from the wound in her chest, watched the light leave her green eyes as he held her. He could still remember the feel of her lifeless body in his arms. Taste the bitter bile in his throat as he tore her slayer apart. His grief had been all consuming, the pain kept him raging at humankind for many long years. He had worn it like a suit of armour. Keeping his true self hidden, wrapped in a hard, cold exterior. And promised himself he would never love again. But for him never was a very long time. He stood up, Dog instantly alert, and began to retrace his steps along the shore line. 

Blythe opened her eyes, the first thing she saw was the shell and coral necklace clutched in her hand. She smiled and sat up. The deck was empty. She stood up and swallowed a mouthful of cold coffee, George arrived to clear her tray. He was also carrying a fresh coffee jug. The man was a mind reader. She wondered if there were hidden cameras somewhere.  
'Been a busy day' he commented with a non committal smile.  
'Yes' she nodded 'I'm not used to all this exercise, it's worn me out' he smiled his knowing smile and bade her good night. She poured a fresh cup of coffee and swallowed a big mouthful, she needed the caffeine.  
Dragging a hairbrush through her curls she managed to get it in some sort of order, pulled out one of her new sarongs, it was a swirling pattern in pinks and reds, she tied it round her body just above her breasts, it went round twice. Covering her from boobs to ankle. The necklace matched the colours of the sarong. She sat at the deck table sipping the rest of her coffee and wondered where he was. Maybe he had gone to rose perfume. Maybe she had frightened him off, maybe he didn't want to get involved. She could think of at least a dozen maybes. She closed her eyes and reached out with her mind. Where was he. 

Suddenly he walked out of the dark, Dog pacing beside him. He raised his head and saw her. She looked beautiful, chestnut curls floating around her head in the slight breeze, huge emerald green eyes searching his face. How could he ignore her. She had placed the cards and poker chips on the table. Dog bounced to greet her, planting his sandy paws in her lap. She scolded him and ruffled his ears, stroked along his back until he was satisfied and returned all four feet to the deck, curling up on his new bed.  
'You can teach me' she said indicating the pack of cards. He pulled her roughly to her feet and into his chest  
'That's not what I had in mind' he whispered into her hair.  
'Why Mr Cross what are you saying' she turned wide eyes up to his face, a thrill running through her body. He was smiling, white teeth with fangs fully descended, he lifted her, big hands under her bottom, so they were face to face. She looped her arms around his neck and studied him. She raised herself using his shoulders and kissed his forehead, travelling down his nose, cheeks and finally his mouth, hoping she could avoid the sharp points, he growled low in his throat and she shivered. He was a master when it came to manoeuvring around the deadly weapons, he deepened her kiss and she felt the twin points retract. He'd wanted her to see what she was dealing with.  
'Now you know who I really am' he said as she pulled back for air.  
'No I don't' she said 'not yet' his eyes narrowed and she wriggled in his arms. She looked at him from under lowered lashes  
'Take me to bed' she whispered. 'then, perhaps, I'll find out.' He swept her inside pausing only to close and lock the patio door. 

Slowly he unwrapped her from the sarong. Raising her temperature with his lips, exploring her body from head to feet. She discovered she had an erogenous zone behind her knees and between her shoulder blades. As for the little place behind her ears, his attentions there gave her goosebumps. She was panting and reaching for him when he moved downwards, moving her thighs apart his eyes turned up to watch her face. His tongue flicked across her and she shuddered, he held her firmly, hands under her backside. She closed her eyes waiting for the next pass, it came, longer this time. His tongue swirling around and she arched into him. That was the sign he had been waiting for. He began to tease her, tasting her, rolling her tiny clit around with his tongue. Her hands were in his hair holding his head in place. He inserted a long finger into her slick channel and moved it slowly in and out feeling the scar tissue ridges, the walls tight around his finger. He withdrew and moved back up her body capturing her mouth, pressing his tongue against hers so she could taste herself. Her hands slid down his back, nails raking, digging into his backside, one hand trailing around to his stomach, searching for him. Her touch was electric, fingers circling around his shaft, stroking, caressing. He was moving again, taking a hard nipple between his teeth on the way down. She bucked at his bite, her belly slapping into his chest. He caught hold and held her there, back arched off the bed. His head was back at the junction of her thighs, she was wriggling in his arms. Hands raking his hair. He wanted to make her climax, prove to her she could. Make her groan, shudder, shake. He felt her tight walls pulsating, she cried his name, his full name 'Michael' and became liquid in his hands. He waited for her to recover, but she had other ideas. She pushed his shoulder to make him roll over then she was on top of him straddling his hips, hands flat on his chest, arms braced, grinding herself again and again against his shaft. Her hair tumbled over her face, she shook it away and he could see her eyes glinting under lowered lashes. He lifted her, freeing himself, and lowered her slowly, shifting his hips to get the angle right. She reached between her legs catching hold of him, inserting the tip inside her entrance, pushing down against his hands until he was fully enclosed. She paused, relaxing her muscles taking in the feel of him. Then she began to rise up and down slowly. He was lost in her, having trouble holding on. The internal scar ridges were increasing his pleasure, he stilled her with his hands, pulled her into his chest and rolled over so she was underneath. She made a throaty noise that sounded like a snarl, he leaned over her face and growled, deep, throaty, coming up from his chest, fangs extending. She bared her small teeth at him, he stilled her with a hard thrust watching her eyes narrow to slits. She came off the bed, taking one of his brown nipples in her small teeth, biting hard. He bucked his hips, almost withdrawing completely. She flashed her teeth at him in an evil grin, raking her fingernails down his chest, drawing blood. He slid back inside her, hard, and she gasped, pulling his hair bringing his face to hers, running her tongue against the tips of his fangs, teasing him. He pinned her arms above her head with one hand, the other massaging a small breast. He picked his spot, the silky underside of her right breast and struck as he poured into her. His hips pumping fast and hard, her cries urging him on, he sucked, her sweet blood flowing free and felt her contract around him, milking him, pulling him into oblivion. He collapsed on to her as her arms gathered him in, holding his head to her breast. He could hear her heart thundering, her fingers like snakes of fire in his hair, stroking, caressing. He slowly withdrew and rolled on his side, sliding arms around her, drawing her into his body, waiting for her pulse to slow. He felt a little smug, mission accomplished.  
'You bastard' she murmured into his chest. She heard the rumble start somewhere beneath her as he quietly laughed. Her eyes closed, now she really was exhausted. The necklace was still round her neck.  
He lay with her as she slept revelling in the smell of her, nuzzling her hair, placing soft kisses on her face. Eventually she turned in his arms and curled up like a small child. Satisfied she was deeply asleep he extracted his arms and redressed, letting himself out onto the deck Dog looked up.  
'Come on mutt' he instructed and headed back along the beach, this time Dog was rewarded with plenty of games. 

 

Mike and Dog ended their walk at Papa Joe's. He took Cassidy to one side and quietly spoke to him, changing Blythe's training sessions to the afternoons. If Cassidy suspected the reason for this he was too good a vampire employee to even raise an eyebrow, he was being paid very well.  
Dog had sat at Mike's feet watching the interaction between the two males, eventually he got tired of waiting and went to the bar, flopping down beside an empty bar stool. Papa Joe came from behind the bar and ruffled his ears, his tongue lolled out in a grin and he was rewarded with a bag of barbecue flavour chips. Papa Joe didn't open them, just placed the bag on the floor in front of the dog. Mike joined them just in time to see Dog do what would become his party trick. He sat up and regarded the shiny bag, then he did a little jump with his front legs and brought both front paws down on the bag. It burst. Dog spent a happy few minutes collecting up the scattered chips as Mike settled himself on the stool and accepted the bottle Papa Joe pushed towards him.  
'Evening Mike, no company this evening' the old man questioned  
'No Papa, she's had a busy day, needs her sleep' Mike's eyes narrowed at Papa Joe's raised eyebrows.  
'Corse she does' Papa agreed 'Hey Cas you stop working Mr Mike's lady so hard. Your depriving me of her company'  
'Okay' Cas replied 'I'll skip the massage tomorrow'  
'You gave her a massage!' Papa Joe feigned mock horror 'How could you?'  
Mike ducked his head, trying to ignore the banter flowing back and forth regarding the reason for the lack of Blythe's company. Eventually Cassidy and Papa Joe ran out of thinly veiled suggestions and he could enjoy his drink in relative peace.  
He ordered another blood and another bag of chips for Dog, who duly performed for the crowd again. Jumping higher this time and creating an even louder bang as the bag scattered it's contents in a wide arc, which solicited a cheer from the assembled patrons.  
Drink finished, chips swallowed Mike bade Papa Joe a goodnight and headed back the way he came with Dog padding at his heels.  
He had intended walking into town but the pull of her soft body was to much. He wanted to lay beside her again, feel her warmth in his arms. He quickened his pace, dog trotting beside him sensing his urgency to get back to the cabin.  
She was still asleep. He left the patio door open and quietly stripped off, dog watched him and then flopped onto his bed. Sliding under the cotton sheet he slipped an arm under her neck, nestling her face into his shoulder, her warm breath making his skin prickle. He hadn't slept with a woman by his side in a long time. He indulged in frequent sexual encounters and had several regular partners like Louisa, but he never stayed in their beds. Never spent a whole night with them. Never wanted to. This was different. He wanted to hold Blythe close to his body feel the small movements as she slept, listen to her heart beat. Just be with her. He buried his face in her hair and closed his eyes, completely relaxed, the sound of the surf washing against the sand the only noise in the night.  
An hour before dawn he slid off the bed and closed the patio door, trying to be as quiet as possible he resumed his position on the bed and realised she was awake. A small hand reached out and touched his chest.  
'I didn't want to wake you, I'm sorry' he smiled into her sleepy eyes. She yawned and stretched, her small breasts pressed against his chest.  
'Hmm, what time is it?' she asked, one arm sliding around his waist.  
'Just after six.'  
'AM or PM?' she queried  
'AM' he nuzzled her hair 'sun will be up in about an hour'  
'I need a drink' she was backing off the bed, which suddenly felt very empty to him. Opening the fridge she extracted a bottle of water and cracked open the top. Water had never tasted so good. She chugged down three huge mouthfuls and then regarded the long figure sprawled on the bed. The sheet was covering his legs up to his hips, but he was naked from there up. His head propped on one muscular arm, dark hair liberally sprinkled across a powerful chest. He raised a questioning eyebrow.  
'Did I hurt you, I'm so sorry if I did, I tried to be.............' he didn't have time to complete the sentence. She jumped on the bed landing on her knees and placed a finger over his lips.  
'No, no. You were wonderful. Please don't apologise. I don't want you to apologise, ever. You are what you are, and I accepted that. I wanted that. You've given me my life back. No one else could have done that. No one. I need you.' she grabbed the hair at the back of his head and crushed her lips against his. He looped an arm around her slim waist, his hand flat against her back and pulled her down so she was held tight against his chest. He could feel her heart beating, her sun kissed warmth seeping into his cool body. He nipped at her bottom lip and continued down her neck with small kisses. Her arms were round his neck, warm fingers in his hair. She smelt of jasmine and sex. One thigh slid between his, pressing and rocking against his swelling shaft.  
'You are so beautiful' he whispered and heard her gentle laugh.  
'A few days ago I was begging you to drain me, now I don't think I can live without you' her voice was low, husky. One hand trailing over his shoulder and down his chest, stroking and caressing as it went lower. 'I want you inside me again, I need to feel you.'  
She was his and his alone, god help anyone who tried to take her away.


End file.
